Secret of the Hybrid
by DJ GF
Summary: When they have been thrown into a miserable life, two Pokemorphs must learn what it is like to come out into the open world and save it from another mistake. Even when they are rejected.
1. Hybrid Theory and Reasoning

_"You've become are part of me! You'll always be right here. I can't separate! Myself from what I've done. Giving up a part of me, I let myself become you! I've let myself become lost in mind of these thoughts of you. Giving up a part of me, I've let myself become part of you!"_

_-Linkin Park

* * *

_

It was dark in the room, the full moon shinning through the bars, but only revealing so little. The figure that was human kept himself from the moon's light, as if it was death's welcome. His eyes hidden in darkness eyed the moon with awe and sorrow at the same time in the cold, cold room. _"I still can't believe,"_ he thought to himself, _"How much has happened in such a short amount of time. It only seemed like yesterday that they dragged me here, only seemed like I just got out of this nightmare and faced another one, another yet bigger nightmare."_

He sighed, the memory of his past, of freedom itself haunted him as if some plague. He used to be a student in Lilycove City in Hoenn, training to be a trainer as well with his team that he collected since the age of ten. Before he was captured, he had hit the age of fifteen in late December. He was tall and thin for his age, a trait coming from his father. His thin shaggy hair was always trimmed for the sea's weather by his mom, who he also shared the trait of green eyes with. Life was good, this very thought shook him at how good it was. School went well, friends seemed to be there when needed, and trouble seemed to stay away, till that one day.

"_A country wide contest, a contest to make the best science essay," _the victim continued, _"But of course, why not? A contest that secretly 'they' could watch what came in, anything that seemed good they could use for their own greed."_ 'They' was a secret and independent group of rebels who remained secret, observing people like the Rockets, seeing what plans of been failed by them. They didn't have a known name, they were just called the secret team. The contest itself could give them ideas as to what to make or try, and one stood out the most. _"It was mine, of all the others over energy, machines, my hybrid theory was chosen as the winner._

"_It still echoes in my mind. I, the winner of that stupid contest was to be given a trip to a science lab, no lie there. As the limo came in front of the school, I stood with the principal beside me, making sure it wasn't a stranger. The passenger came out, who looked so young and dressed in a black uniform. He opened the door for me and asked me to step in to take a seat till they brought me to the lab. Everything during the ride seemed great, besides the fact that it was out of town. Even the scientist who was my tour guide for the whole tour didn't seem suspicious. But it was at the very end that they brought me into a locked room, just himself with me and, he told me this stupid plan._

"'_Have you ever dream,' he said to me, looking at the wall like something was there, 'What it would be like to have an army of super powerful humans?' I gave him an odd look before he faced me with an evil face, 'I'm happy you gave us a great idea for a hybrid, and I'm sure you would be happy if you became as one of the experiments.'_

"_At that point, I was scared, I wanted to run, but where? We were trapped in that room, the lock being able to open from the inside. As he came up to me, I was numb, I couldn't move anything to get away. 'Tell me,' he said with greed in his voice, his hands on my shoulder, 'What do you dream of becoming the most? Perhaps a subject to your hybrid idea, hmm? Well then, I hope you don't mind this treat.' It was then that something filled the air, I couldn't breath, and when I tried, my lungs filled with something warming yet heavy. The madman didn't seem affected at all though. So there I fell, into a deep sleep to wake up in a nightmare."_

The victim leaned back against the brick wall, his mind growing tired from the painful memories. The dream that the madman said though wasn't answered, and they felt he would be _privileged_ to be one of their best men in their so called army, but it was the deepest nightmare for him.

As time went by, his eyes grew heavier and heavier till he closed them and fell to a sleep, his nightly nightmares returning once again.


	2. Nightmare in the Sun

_"You're in dreamland so you don't care. And as you awake we'll be standing there."_

_-N.E.R.D.

* * *

_

The sun was already up when he awoke, walking a talking could be heard. The sun could barely be seen from the small opening between the bars and grey cement bricks. The whole small room looked like a cell in some prison, but not for law breakers but actually the exact opposite. There was a small bed post with only one wool blanket and no pillow and behind the wall was a toilet and sink. It was closed by thick silver metal bars reaching the ceiling about seven feet high, to high for him to reach.

"Alright, everybody out!" a guard yelled at the end of the hall. The person in the bed got up, but he wasn't human. It was taller than the human that was forced into it, but still seemed thin and even as if he didn't grow older. His skin was pale white as snow with two navy blue fin blades on his back, hidden behind the white prison shirt. A white tail came out of the tail bone and through the matching shirt with two small dull edges (the same color as the fin blades) at the end. His face though appeared to be human, unlike the rest of his body. His face was also snow white with eye fins covering his eyes, giving him a look like he wore a mask, but his eyes had turned to an unnatural red. A thin brown hair rested on top of his head, his head barely touched by the sudden change in body. The rest of his body that stayed the same was his stomach that was suppose to be bigger but was just a light blue color, his feet, and his arms that were suppose to be wings. The creature's name was Mac Marlon, a Lugia hybrid in the forbidden prison.

Everybody wearing the same costume of dirty bleach white sweats stepped into the small, long hallway with other hybrids of different Pokemon. The one Mac was against with was a boy about six years younger than him and was also a hybrid, an Umbreon one to be exact. His entire skin was jet black and a bit furry. Two black pointed ears with a yellow ring around the middle (just like any Umbreon) sticks out of his head and through his shaggy black hair. Another one as a tail came out of his paints as well, just like Mac's, but went up instead of down. His arms and legs remained the same shape, but has a yellow circle at each elbow and knee, also another small circle on his forehead, almost covered by his hair. His eyes were like Mac's, red. "Sleep well, Zev?" Mac asked the small kid.

"Not really, brother," Zev replied, yawning afterwards.

"Stop calling me that already," Mac frowned. Zev always called Mac brother since they were both by themselves when they met each other. Mac himself was used to being by himself in a family, but Zev was use to tons of siblings and cousins around his age that it was a total shock, and Mac was the only person who protected Zev. But restless sleeps were normal for Zev as well, Umbreons were nocturnal creatures.

The large group, which was obvious to tell it was all males, started walking down the hall in an uneven group. In the prison, things were done correctly or effectively, but if it didn't concern work then it didn't matter. "What do you think we are doing today?" Zev asked.

"Work is all I could say," Mac replied. It was actually strange to him to why tons of people were kidnapped, mutated, then sent to laborer work. During that visit long ago, it seemed like they were making an army, but instead every hybrid that Mac or Zev had met were moving food and cargo, no war materials or anything. Now each hybrid was a little more physically strong than they were before experimented on, for some like Mac, even brighter. Zev himself, still being so young, was faster than a lot of people, even when he claimed he used to play a lot indoors.

As they went left and right in the endless maze of hallways, they made their way outside after the front guard opened the door. Everyone was to far away to really see what the password was, which also required a card to let it accept the password.

When reaching outside, it was a lot to expect of the cold nights and the warm days, a dessert. The entire field was mostly dry dirt with a few patches of grass. Along the brick wall were two fountains, hybrids, especially the water and grass type, had been dehydrated from the lack of water in the ground. The sun did shine hard on the slightly modified desert, but the rays were controlled by an invisible barrier. The large group continued to the back of the field to where stuff was usually delivered. But a hand seized Mac's shoulder. Mac spun around to see one of the guards, "The leader wishes to speak with you."

"_Again?"_ Mac thought. The leader of the whole laboratory and prison was a man named Dr. Dorjan. He was the scientist who had took had interest in the hybrid essay, but always a talkative guy. His office was at the top building and had constantly change, the last Mac could remember it was full of notes and information. But what was strange was that he had always talked to Mac ever since he went through the transformation, all Mac could guess was that he was trying to treat him as a son.

When Mac took his first step to follow the guard, the man said, "And he also wants to kid to come."

Zev gave a confused look towards Mac, as if something not planned becomes official without him knowing. But all Mac could do is shrug, not knowing what the doctor wanted. The two then followed the guard through the halls and buildings again. The man was in front with Mac following and Zev right up against him. But once they past the first floor, things didn't look as normal as it did on the first floor, dirty and the last place someone would want to sleep. But the second floor was well swept and mopped, even the walls looked like they were just painted. The rooms behind the wooden doors had a look of comfort on the other side, which may not be exactly true. But everything got better and better as thy continued up different stairs to higher levels, due because higher levels held higher ranks.

The top was small, only two rooms. The first room had a wooden floor and a plush, expensive looking carpet on the floor and many different paintings on the white wall. The guard opened the wooden door with yellow letters on the window that read, "Dr. Dorjan".

When they entered the air conditioned office, Zev was in awed by the room, unlike Mac who wasn't. The entire room was lined with many diagrams of the human and Pokemon bodies on the wall, while filing cabinets were under them probably filled with tons of information of all the hybrids and probably others. A desk was in front of a closed window with the shades down, but light came though the thick cloth. In the leather seat behind the desk was Dorjan himself.

Dorjan was a very large man with a lot of weight, and he was going bald on the top of his head. The only hair left on him was grey. His eyebrows were bushy but his mustache showed some trimming. "Welcome you two," he said with a deep, almost smart mocking voice, "I have many things to talk about to you Mac."

* * *

_Sorry, readers, I'm sure you just read this and are going, 'Overused characters!' I am terribly sorry but please hear my excuse, I hit that one type of character where I couldn't get much choice, it was Skarmory, Lugia, or something worse. It didn't even occurred in my mind about Zev, but we haven't explained the other characters yet. (:_


	3. Death Will

_"(And) there is only one question that is asked, and that is 'Deal or no deal!'"_

_-Deal or No Deal

* * *

_

Dr. Dorjan got up from his chair, rubbing his hairless mustache. He started to pace in front of Zev, who was nervous and shaking in his chair. Dorjan noticed then said, "Would like something to drink?"

Zev glanced at Mac for advice, who just shrugged. Zev then nodded to Dorjan who then took a plastic cup, pouring water into it from a pitcher on his desk, handing it to Zev. Dorjan then chuckled at the idea of Mac and Zev before saying, "I am glad to see you look for Mac's advice, uh…"

"Zev," Zev told his name, almost forgetting who he was talking to.

"Yes," Dorjan continued to chuckled, "Zev. As I was saying, I am glad to see you, Zev, get advice from Mac around here, you never know what something could happen to someone your age." He then poured another cup of water and offered to Mac, but he just took the offer down. "Suit yourself," he said, "Now, for order of business. Mac, and Zev, I have called you in not to chitchat with you, but to make you a deal," Mac became full alert and Zev looked surprised, "I have been getting ill these days and I fear my end will soon come. Therefore, as owner of this lab and ranch, you Mac will receive when I no longer move."

Looking at Mac in the eye, Dorjan then asked, "So, do you accept my offer."

Mac noticed Zev looking at him, just as a child wanting a soda but didn't want to ask their parents. Turning back towards Dorjan, he replied, "Deal then."

Dorjan gave a small smirk of satisfaction before pressing on to other business, now turning towards the shades, almost as if he saw threw them, "Mac, it has been about five years since you've been here, a-"

"But Doctor sir," Zev interrupted, "Brother is only fifteen and he said he was here when he was fifteen, that only makes it one year."

Dorjan gave a small chuckle while Zev looked at Mac, confused. Mac was about to say something when Dorjan spoke first, "He never told you, did he? See, Mac was one of my top experiments, the one before him died of young age. See Zev, the Lugia DNA we have was not from a full grown Lugia or a Lugia that had lived to be fifteen, but a mere baby." Zev was still confused how that made a difference for Mac's age, "See, there is a gene within a living body that determines the age of a creature and most of the cells' lifespan. The baby Lugia was only five years old, still into infancy, and Mac was about fifteen. Well, the genes, you could say, didn't get along and mutated in order to match, which if they were to be even then that would make Mac about ten. His body behavior was so strange that everyday he barley grew shorter and shorter to your height, Zev. It continued as his body mutated as well, every code of DNA reprogramming under our watch. At first that we didn't let him awake from his testing till he stopped shrinking. When it was done, we woke him up, but surprised he did wake up, with a rude awakening of course," Mac could remember exactly what happened, to put it in a short way, it wasn't something he got use to quickly, "But that was to be expected eventually, something unexpected to happen. Besides, that is science.

"But that is old business," Dorjan turned towards Mac, "There has been something I've wanted to ask you, and I promise I just want to know. Has any of the, ugh, others down there being gossiping, you know, like wanting to meet the other group they never see?" Mac shook his head. What Dorjan was trying to say was basically, had any of the other hybrids been wanting to basically pair up with a girl, but mostly like a teenage life. It was actually funny to Mac, out of all the prisons in the world, the one that physically changes lives want to encourage relationships, although they didn't allow them yet. But it was obvious what Dorjan wanted to do, and Mac would have lied anyways, finding the plan evil anyways, almost like everything else behind the stone walls.

Dorjan then turned back to the shades and looked out, the group no longer there, "Well then, I believe you should go grab something to eat."

Mac and Zev then excused themselves from the office. The guard, who stood in front of the door, led them to the mess hall. But as they went, Zev then started to ask questions, "Bro? Has the age thing affected tons of others who are here?"

"No, just me," Mac answered his question, knowing it was coming. Zev then asked why, making Mac explained, "I don't know how exactly it works, but that is what genetics is, extremely difficult."

Zev was then quiet, surprised that Mac didn't know everything before he asked, "So why am I an Umbreon?"

Mac thought about it for a second then came with a solution, "Probably because they felt like they needed to make one. I'd imagine they would try to do every Pokemon that would still be strong for them."

Before Mac could even start to think what Zev could ask next, he asked, "So brother, why do you remain calm when others I see are depressed?"

He remained quiet, wondering if he should tell Zev or not, "Zev, the reason why I've been so calm lately is because I've accepted my current fate." He didn't want to say anymore in front of a guard, so he just didn't finish his last part. ("And stop calling me big brother already…")

* * *

_Thank you readers for reading this so far. Since the three stepping stones are now in place, I'll continue this story, and I already have ideas to keep it going (and possibly as a never ending story.) Anyways, thanks to Foxyjosh and Pink Parka Girl for the reviews on the first two chapters and spelling checks, tons of things tend to pass me at night, when I'm tired._


	4. Brothers, for Now

_"No science can truly understand, nor can the brain or heart itself, what the secret is of a soul."

* * *

_

The day dragged on with work. Zev himself didn't work, not being able to carry the heavy boxes without help, slowing down the work itself. But Mac instead took his place and his own, carrying twice the amount of work. Even as a Lugia-morph, it was hard for him to carry twenty pounds all at once and quickly under the desert's sun. But Mac was getting use to it, not wanting to see Zev tormented. As a Scizor hybrid placed the last bag in the kitchen's storage room, Zev came up to Mac from the building, only a couple of yards away from the guard watching the whole group. Mac himself was standing towards the truck with the supplies, thinking of another possible way to leave but his back turned from Zev.

"Bro," Zev pulled on Mac's sleeve, Mac himself almost seemed like a skyscraper, "You know everyone won't fit in there."

"I know," Mac muttered back.

"So what are you thinking about?" Zev asked.

But before Mac could reply with an answer, an intercom went off, sounding like one of Dr. Dorjan's sub-bosses, or vice if you want to call a lot of them that. "Attention, there has been a change in cell rooms. Cell ownership will be changed at sundown…There will be no gender separations." The rest of the information just said how it was going to work, normally one would suspect Zev and Mac to be separated and most likely be replaced by a girl.

Zev then muttered, probably having to be away from Mac now, but Mac was thinking about something else, "He's just asking for a little trouble, now isn't he?"

"Mac!" Zev groaned, leaning against him a frowning. Apparently Zev still had his childish behavior when he was completely human.

Everyone else had already left, leaving the two by themselves under the watch of a camera on the wall way about them. This was, as Mac felt, the perfect time to talk to Zev quietly. As he got on his knees, Mac rubbed Zev's head and muttered to him, "Don't worry Zev, knowing Dorjan himself, he probably won't separate us," Zev gave him a questioned look before Mac started to explain, "Dorjan is a guy, although he doesn't show it much, doesn't want someone's social life to affect him, and I'm sure us separated would highly affect him."

Zev gave a glance of a bit of joy on his face before grabbing Mac on the neck, who got up, patting Zev's back. "Don't worry, as long as we are together nothing can go wrong," Mac gave comfort. As he did, he couldn't help but wonder, was he playing role as a friend, brother, or father for Zev, he didn't know which and dared not to ask.

* * *

_Wow, short. But it does give a bit of information about Mac and Zev themselves. Anyways, keep reading, the plot hasn't even come out yet._


	5. Love isn't Science

_Nope, it isn't done yet! Sorry if you happen to be waiting for this story to update, but let's just say I had things to get done on Baten Kaitos.

* * *

_

"_I am sorry your highness….You'll just have to give up on him."_

_-Baten Kaitos

* * *

_

As the sky started to get darker, everyone was called into their cell hallway. But as they got there, it seemed a bit more crowded. Mac could easily guess why, the males were in one side while the females where in the other end. In the middle were more of the guards, but instead of their usual whips, they were armed with guns. "He must be serious or scarred," Mac muttered.

Mac and Zev stood side by side in the middle of the crowd, probably the best spot for someone who didn't want to know where they'll be. Guards from the front took two at a time (two guards moved two different hybrids,) and two in the back taking some upstairs. They were also doing it for the girls, placing them in the right cells and boys in the left. Muttering continued after a minute, something that they didn't allow much. Others were curious what the whole idea was, even Zev who asked, "Mac, why exactly are they doing this now?"

Getting ready to explain something else to him, Mac sighed before saying, "Dorjan thinks that forcing everyone but you to act like teenagers, or affect their hormones, as to get a future affect of probably saving him time to deal with more…umm….people."

"Hormones?" Zev continued to ask.

"Basically, hormones is basically what causes a male and a female to perhaps love each other," Mac explained very lightly. Sometimes it was hard explaining things to Zev, as he still thought like a child. But Mac knew that tonight was the night for many questions, but…

"Mac, will we be able to see each other?"

"Oh shoot," he muttered, he completely forgot about that. They may not let him be a cell near him, only enough room for one person. So what was to happen to Zev if they get separated? Mac was worried so much that he only snapped back to reality when his name was called.

"Follow me," the guard said. Zev was already ahead, put in a cell opposite to one that was still empty. As he came nearer and nearer to Zev again, he could feel a bit of bitterness in his throat, but his luck also played another role. Being shoved, Mac quickly turned around that he was in the same cell as Zev when they locked it.

"_I guess I should thank him for once,"_ Mac thought to himself. As Mac sat on the bed, he noticed, with two people, they didn't really make it very comfortable. There was only one bed and one blanket. _"I change my mind about thanking him,"_ he swallowed the idea.

The other cell was still empty, apparently the girl wasn't there or they decided to leave it empty (even when Mac could use a different cell than Zev.) Mac sat on the bed, they had nothing to do really, all the jobs were done in the morning and afternoon, then there wasn't much to do but rest. "Mac?" Zev came up with another question, "Where exactly did they get the DNA of a Lugia for ya'? Didn't you say that they have to get some DNA from a real Pokemon? I though Lugias where just the kind that stayed hidden."

"It is," Mac replied as usual, "But I don't know where they could get a blood sample."

The slow day continued, the two still talking. Others seemed to be talking with others across the cells as well, probably Dr. Dorjan's first part of his plan. But as the sun started to set behind the metal bars, little by little, everyone started to sleep. No one seemed to snore, something they got rid of in the experiments to help other's sleeping. As the Zev and Mac started to get tired, Zev was to sleep in the bed with the covers, being the youngest. Mac laid on the floor, trying to get some warmth from the cold tile floor. His hands were used as support for his head, but he laid outstretch despite the cold.

The lights were already off, the nocturnal morphs staying up and watching the others sleep. Zev was one of them, starring at the ceiling above him. He looked over to Mac, who already looked asleep. Quietly, Zev got up and put the blanket over Mac, getting under it as well as warmth for them as well. "What are brothers for?" he muttered as he started to sleep on one of Mac's arms.


	6. Hybrid Theory

_"Nothing ever stops all these thoughts and the pain attached to them. Sometimes I wonder why this is happenin'. It's like nothing I could do would distract me when I think of how I shot myself in the back again."_

_-Linkin Park

* * *

_

Mac didn't notice the extra heat, he was already deep into sleep, in another nightly nightmare. Ever since he had come to the life prison, he had been having very weird, but frightening dreams, each being random. He never had a pleasant dream like he did when he was normal. Mac asked Zev if he had been sleeping well, and when Zev explained his dreams, it sounded like only Mac was having them. Maybe it was because he was part Lugia, something no one else was seen being as a hybrid of a legendary creature.

This nightmare was about the essay he wrote. Mac could remember some of the stuff he wrote, but not all.

"_In science, there are many mysteries that to some is considered magic," _it started, _"One of the most interesting though is that of the hybrid, a half man half creature. The genetic structure, unlike what we are use to in our world, would be different. Genetics is the key to making such a creature. It would also bring next leads in the world of genetic science, the idea of stronger bodies and perhaps better IQ might lead to people willing to do it. The only problem is that people won't except something they haven't seen and perhaps unnatural, and perhaps not good for the giant and complex food chain. But it is still an amazing knowledge that could perhaps save a life, or recreate one that has disappeared or soon to be extinct from out world such as a legendary creature, Lugia._

"_The hybrid dates back ages ago, much to win the world was still new. Ancient writings and drawings tell of creatures that were half women and half fish (commonly known as mermaids and a popular story among fishermen,) a half man half Charizard or other known dragons, the list can go on and on. So where did these come from? Curiosity, religion, even fear has played a major role in the birth of these imaginary creatures. Take for example the story of the mermaid. Sailors are use to seeing fish Pokemon in the sea, and, as some could guess by the thought sailor, dream of women. It might have started from one who had been day dreaming and thought he saw one or perhaps heard one singing, when it could have been a Dewgong swimming with the water messing with the image or a Lapras singing. Now of these days, children fear usually come from mutants that aren't even close to looking like a Pokemon, actually killing most of the hybrids in their minds._

"_So if you were to make one, how would it be done? Genetics is the answer. Although it still can't be mastered today, the messing of the DNA, or each cell in the body, can change the form of a living creature. It is still unknown today as to what will effect a body to mutate, but a plausible solution would be radiation, but that may still not have desired affects._

"_But always keep in mind that in science, sometimes you have to view the public affect. A human that has become part Pokemon would be called as playing as God, something not worth fighting. But others might view it as a health benefit, perhaps a new way to stay healthy (despite the fact that the average teen replaces their time with junk food instead of exercise and a good diet.)_

"_There is probably one thing that will play a major role though in the human life, it would cease if all (even if one gender is) are treated. Birth will be changed, perhaps children will take a different life like their parents and be a hybrid themselves, or maybe they'll be humans as well. The answer to which will happen if the genetics are made to continue on through birth as well."_

That was all Mac could remember, the rest of it seemed like blurry words, as if it was a foreign language. They must have messed with his mind, making him forget. He could remember knowing about the essay, it was actually pages long, even past the hybrid theory.

"_So what is the secret behind all of this?_" Mac thought as he slept, _"World domination? A new order? What?"_ He awoke, starring at the bar caged and at the star full sky. Mac couldn't sleep now, the question buzzing in his mind now, but forgetting the essay dream. _"What does future hold?"_ he asked himself.

He felt something wet on his arm that was asleep. Mac turned his head to find Zev sleeping on it, his breathing going through his saliva easily while he slept. It was then that it came to him, almost as if he had figured out an aged old question about life, _"I'll live for tomorrow, and when that day is over, I'll do it for the next day. I'll live my life for Zev, so he at least learns about a normal life, like any other kid his age should have." _With that thought, Mac dozed off to sleep, another nightmare returning to him.


	7. New Path

_Yep, more Baten Kaitos (and I noticed how much the game's characters are starting to relate to the ones you are reading in this story.) But don't worry, I didn't really have much to do considering I had a cat problem and no reviews were coming in. I guess in the next few chapters I should say some odd information. Let's start with the quotes! The quotes are going to be a bit based after the chapters, you could say self reminders to me and to tell you what's going to happen. Keep in mind that they could be about the chapter, or something different. Anyways, read, enjoy, and send in at least one review so I know what you are liking and disliking._

_Personal thanks to Kibbles 'n Bits for letting me use the name Bella under certain circumstances.

* * *

_

"_It's not that easy…"_

"…_To kill us."_

_-Baten Kaitos_

As the warm sun started to shine on Mac's face, he awoke. Noticing Zev on his arm, he reached out to the empty bed and grabbed a pillow, placing it under Zev's head. It was quiet actually, a bit quieter than a usual morning. _"Perhaps their alarm clocks failed," _Mac joked around. If that was the case, then the night guards would be there instead, but there was none. Something odd was going on, something very odd.

The other morphs were also sleeping (except for another girl who had awaken early just like Mac,) when usually they would be up because of the morning work. Mac looked at the other cell, just as empty as when he went to sleep. Zev then gave a yawn, showing a tiny canine like teeth before rolling over and continued his sleep.

Nothing really happened the rest of the morning, Mac was actually getting hungry of having nothing in his stomach. Others, one by one, started to wake up, one making the comment in the cell next to Mac's, "Did they decided to give us a holiday?"

As every minute seem to take an hour, Mac almost felt for once in the nightmare…lonesome. Boredom was also taking its role, Zev continuing to sleep because of the long nights he continued to stay up out of instinct. It ease the pain, Mac started to reflect the past, but not as a human to increase his longing. He could remember the day he first met Zev, it was during one of their work hours about half a year ago. Despite how much he tried, Zev couldn't keep up with the pace of carrying supplies, and the guards don't show much kindness. Finally, Mac stole a package from him out in the open so it didn't freak him out. Mac kept steeling packages from Zev throughout the day till lunch break. That was when Zev, who use to eat by himself as far away as possible from everyone else and not speak to anyone, sat by Mac, then wouldn't leave him alone.

He then remember his first day, all day long, it was a nightmare, as well for others. He could remember some of the others who were his friend, probably because of Mac appearing so young and capable to fight back their comments. Most of them eventually died because of test failure, or else lived on as guards when they swore loyalty, something Mac wasn't allowed to do just set, nor did he want to.

Suddenly, Zev's ears twitched as sounds of footsteps echoed through the hallway. The person showed themselves in the open, being easy to hear and sounding very formal, but they didn't seem to be in a rush. Zev awoke at the sound, Mac looking at the cell door as the person was about to pass his. As they did, they stopped in front of their cell. "Sir Mac," the man said, actually the only person, even an older person, to call Mac 'sir.'

The man did seem very formal, but not something like a prom or even a Easter Sunday formal, almost funeral formal. His black jacket was very well ironed and almost professionally buttoned, as if that would be important in life. Although not easily seen, Mac could guess that his white shirt underneath was also well done. His black pants were also done very well with no smears at all, not even a dust or tiny white lint was to be seen at all on it. His black shoes were tied evenly and, despite how dirty the floor and ground was, they weren't dirty at all. But how Mac knew that the man was dressed up for something like a funeral was because of probably the only likely thing that could have happened.

"I would like to tell you that sadly Doctor Dorjan has deceased." There was silence in the room, tension started to build up. Someone want to burst, but no one dared to start it, probably afraid that they wouldn't like the outcome. "But you are needed in the main office though," the man finished. Sliding a card through a computer lock, the gates opened for Mac to get out. Zev also got up till the man said, "Just Mac."

He closed the gate, Mac just tried to comfort Zev, "Don't worry, I don't think this will be terribly long."

Mac then followed the man through the twisted hallways and up stairs. You would think they would add an elevator for the second floor and up at least, but it probably couldn't be done since it would take to much space and get public notice. The entire walk though was quiet, and Mac had only two explanations, _"Here either thinks that by keeping silent will help me comfort myself from this death (even when I don't have much to morn,) or he doesn't want to talk to someone who isn't human."_

As they reached the familiar door, Mac noticed that the name on the window had been scratched out. The man opened the door and Mac stepped into the office, same as before except the posters where gone. There were four large seats in front of the desk. In three of those seats was an old man who looked older than Dorjan actually and Mac guessed it was his brother or something, a very large women appearing to be about in her mid thirties and perhaps Dorjan's daughter, then another female a few years older than Mac by about three to four years, give or take.

Taking a seat, Mac felt uncomfortable, feeling like a grudge was against him from all of them. "Well then," the man said as he held up a piece of paper that looked a bit more expensive than others, "Dorjan has wrote in his will that, 'If my body should cease to move, and no life can be detected, then I pass these down unto my family.'" What was odd was Mac wasn't really a family member of Dorjan, that was very positive, maybe he was getting all mushy on him.

"Sounds just like him," the old man interrupted, "He was always a poetic baby brother."

Ignoring the comment, the man continued to read Dorjan's will, "To my oldest brother, Primo, I give you my home so that I may protect you even when I have moved on. To my only daughter, Keziah, I give to you my condo in Cinnabar Island, a place for you to enjoy and fight the darkness. Bella, my only official adopted child, I give you half of my fortunes, enough to let you live very well. Then Mac," Mac could feel the others staring at him at the mention of his name, "I give to my only unofficial adopted child the other half of my fortune and the property he has been on for the last five years."

So the man did keep his words true, Mac was the new owner of the place. The man reading the will was done and shortly after, all were excused. The man also left, not bothering to get Mac out, knowing exactly what Dorjan meant. "Well then," Mac muttered, I guess I have things to do.


	8. Party

"_Ding dong! We have a winner! And our first place winners receive a one ticket to -heck-!"_

_-Baten Kaitos_

As Mac left the prison cells, there was complete silence, everyone watching. What could this mean? Would this be his future or could it be all of theirs? Others started to muttered with those near their cells, but only the people in the back since Mac couldn't hear them. Zev himself though wasn't to curious as to what was going to happen to Mac, he already knew the deal. Instead, he sat on the bed were Mac was while Zev was asleep, waiting patiently for Mac to come back.

When the metal sliding door shut tight behind them, someone at the other end blurted out, "Freedom!"

It was that moment that others yelled, the tension breaking free. Not all of them though, mostly those who didn't really trust Mac, saying he was probably Doctor Dorjan's little sidekick to make sure things run smoothly, but everybody has a hater somewhere. But the crowd was still loud, talking loudly and cheering among one another. Zev himself remained quiet, listening to different yet cheerful comments. One group to the right of Zev's cell and front right talking, "Isn't it great May? We finally get to leave this awful place."

"Will we be normal?" a Furret girl asked Xatu boy.

"Probably," he said, his voice showing excitement, "Mac can probably figure it out, they say he is the smartest person around here."

"But what if there isn't a way out of this," Apparently the girl, May, wasn't thinking on the positive side. It kind of reminded Zev of Mac, who didn't always think on the bright side but majority of the time thinking of the worse possibilities. The Xatu boy then reminded Zev of himself, thinking positively and, he never really thought of it this way, almost opposite of Mac. Mac was older, he seemed smarter to Zev, Zev himself was younger even if Mac went back in his age, and not really as smart as him. But it didn't really matter, or else Mac would have done something about it, and he didn't. Zev sighed with relief of the thought that Mac did accept him and wasn't messing with Zev.

"Don't worry, if there is a forward, there is a backward," the boy tried to comfort May.

"Will you stop talking like that, it's driving me nuts," May replied, agitated by the boy's constant talking in riddles.

The conversation ended and Zev laid back on the bed, boredom striking even if freedom just might be around the corner.

* * *

After the meeting, Mac was busy running through the desk, looking for the key. "Gosh dang it, didn't he know not to have a messy desk?" Mac muttered. The desk was empty, picture of family members were taken off by Dorjan's brother and daughter while the phone and lamp were moved onto the floor so that Mac could put junk on the desk. The shelves were just stuffed with paper clips, old notes of meetings, pens (some that were trash,) and even a pack of mint gum was found. Then there were keys that would out do even a janitor's set, some probably opened locks to even more locks to something silly. But finally, Mac found the silver card used to open up all cells in the morning, the least he could do was let them walk around instead of being imprisoned in a small room.

Mac dashed through the hallways, none of the guards out probably since Dorjan was dead and they didn't feel like working, and made it to the first floor and through the dizzy hallways. When he made it to the large double doors to all of the cells in the first room, he slide the card, all the cells opening. The gates opened as everyone watched, thinking that their late work was here (the group that didn't know about Dorjan's death,) and Mac entered. Everyone, enemies and friends of Mac alike, looked at him, wondering what was going on. "Dorjan, the older leader of this mess," he announced, "Is dead." There was silence before Mac continued, "I am the new leader and, as I can't just destroy this prison just yet, I ask for some cooperation till everything can be fixed. All I ask for you is to continue your basic work, but not so severe any more, continue to try to live through this. I promise, once I find the solution to getting us to normal to live our lives, I will get everyone to safety and returned to normal, and to let this place fall."

More silence followed, Mac knew he had their complete attention, "But for now, celebrate if you must, just don't destroy the place and don't forget lunch." He then left the room and as he did he could hear yelling.

He continued to the second group, to the crowd just like the last one. The only problem was that half of them were asleep, probably the night shift group. He left his message to a female Sneasel morph and continued to the third group, the one just like Mac's except they were also the night shift. The third group, as Mac remembered Zev explaining, was where Zev use to be. It was full of the nocturnal hybrids, and mostly the cruel ones. Zev was moved because of a gang, you could say, didn't leave Zev alone. It was then that Zev was moved into Mac's group. But Mac didn't hold a grudge and left the message to someone else and went to the fourth group, his.

Mac used the key again to open all the cells' doors. As he came in, he could tell everyone was fully awake, actually talking like they were in a crowded city with juicy news. When Mac came through the two doors though, silence filled the room quickly, apparently they were waiting for Mac to say something. Taking in a deep breath, Mac announced, some of it already old, "Dorjan is dead. I have been given his lab through his will. But," Mac quickly said before they could yell in delight, "I can not just let this place just fall to the ground, yet. With things not as strict as it use to be, I ask that you can cooperate till a cure is found and can be used to our aid."

They listened for a moment before someone spoke up, "The nightmare is coming to a close!"

The crowd continued on their celebration while Mac squeezed through, everyone thanking him in different some way. But Mac couldn't help but feel embarrassed about it, he was never really much of a leader, and when he was, it wasn't a big group or with him doing something extremely big. In fact, he was probably the whole reason behind their pain and suffering. "Zev," Mac said, finding the small Umbreon morph, "Can you help me in my office?"

"Sure," Zev replied, a smile across his face. The two left the huge crowd and walked through the hallways, no one else there.


	9. Info Hunting

_During chapter 2, I got a review that I kind of just couldn't help and laugh, but also nodding my head going, "There goes one." So here, I'm going to explain a few of my beliefs, and replying to the review sent in by Pink Parka Girl. But I'm not going to talk very long, the whole review would take up a lot of space just to write! So I'll just say what I thought of the story's Pokemorph appearance, "If they want power, then they are going to try to get power." As for everything else, well, I don't want to spoil anything.

* * *

_

"_Welcome to our little -heck-."_

_-Baten Kaitos_

Both Mac and Zev walked into Mac's new office when the phone on the desk started ringing. Picking it up, Mac answered, "Hello?"

"Sir," a voice of a man on the other line, "The next group with two special experiments has been done. We are currently putting them with the others as ordered."

"What do you mean?" Mac asked, not giving orders to any guards or scientists yet.

"The new group that was suppose to be the test for the manufactured DNA, all of them are finished and are currently having positive results. This was a study done very early."

Mac thought for a moment, could he have been one with a manufactured DNA? "Listen, I want that research canceled and replaced with a new one," he said, getting his first plan into action, "I want the majority of the lab to find a solution to delete the unnatural DNA and return it to human."

There was silence on the phone except for the man muttering before he replied, "Fine, we'll start it. And the new experiments? Do you want us to throw them away instead?"

"No!" Mac hated the idea of killing them, "They are to remain alive like the others."

"As you wish, sir."

The man hung up, Mac following as well. "What was that all about?" Zev asked, not hearing the conversation.

"We have ended up with others as well, but they should be researching now of a way to return us back to human," Mac explained broadly. Zev didn't replied so Mac explained his reason to ask him in his office, "Zev, I would like you to help me to check these cabinets."

"Why?" he asked.

"Two people looking is better than one. I also figured that these might contain something interesting or important. So if you can, just look for something that looks like it stands out."

Agreeing, the two started looking into the cabinets lined up along the walls. They weren't in much order but were alphabetized in the groups. Looking through the bottom ones, Zev pulled out a folder, "This looks promising."

The folder said 'Journal Entries,' but when Zev opened it, "It's empty."

"Odd," Mac replied, continuing his search, "Dorjan wasn't someone to leave something empty or make something he wasn't going to use. Perhaps he saw his day coming and destroyed the entries or else lost them." Zev just muttered in agreement and continued on.

Now Mac found some papers interesting, it was experiment papers. They were all alphabetized as well and had everyone's files apparently. Out of curiosity, Mac dug his and Zev's profiles. Mac's had a lot, not typed, but notes from different pens. The top and corners were touched a bit, being bent a little.

**Mac Marlon**

Age: 15 (After mutation it dropped to 10.)

Sex: Male

Height: 6'0" (5'4" after mutation.)

DNA: Lugia

Notes: The Lugia DNA was extracted from a rare and stolen feather that is believed to be a Lugia's. It is true, proving that a Lugia does exist in our world. Mac Byrd just might the first step through the barrier of manufacturing ancient Pokemon from things that are left behind and even stronger experiments. Age effect must be studied after our first break through.

The rest didn't seem interesting, but it had at least calm Mac on one thing, he wasn't exactly half manufactured. In a way, he kind of felt proud of himself, but quickly humbled at the though of the new group. He then looked at Zev, showing it to him as well. It didn't have written notes like Mac's or was it handled much.

**Zev Tynan**

Age: 9

Sex: Male

Height: 5'2"

DNA: Umbreon

Note: Our first young human child to be experimented. It was lucky we happened to fix our DNA samples to fix to the host's age, thanks to an older experiment, Mac Byrd. The Umbreon that the DNA sample was taken from was extremely quiet, a good experiment to tell if this will affect the host at all.

Putting them back, the two quickly went back to work finding anything that might work. Nothing really, bills sent to a junk yard company that didn't really use much power, letters from different places, documents of new discoveries that were already known by half of the experiments, even horrible poetry, but still nothing that seemed important.

"Brother," Zev said, sitting in the desk chair as Mac went through the last set, "I don't think he keeps anything good in his office."

Before Mac could reply, he heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Zev said, running up to the door. When he opened it, no one was there, but steps could be heard on the metal stairs. But in front of Zev was a folder. Picking it up, he looked at in it for a second then handed it to Mac, "I think it is the two."

Mac himself pulled out the two pieces of paper, reading them briefly.

**Kaida Ryu**

Age: 15

Sex: Female

Height: 5'7"

DNA: Latias

Notes: One of the first successful experiments with a manufactured DNA. Tests are still needed to be taken for behavior and possibly the affects of powers.

**Suoh Ryu**

Age: 16

Sex: Male

Height: 6'1"

DNA: Latios

Notes: One of the first successful experiments with a manufactured DNA. Tests are still needed to be taken for behavior and possibly the affects of powers.

Mac also read the others, they to going to be with everyone else, but the two with manufactured DNA, Kaida and Suoh which Mac guessed were siblings, would probably be a big problem or not. "Well then," Mac said to Zev, looking at the clock about the door, "I think it is about lunch time for us."


	10. The Girl and Lunch

_"Game over."_

_-Random T-shirt_

Lunch for Mac and Zev's group was the first lunch in the daylight. The two had already grabbed theirs and were eating it in their usual spots. Everyone gave space to each other, unless they talked to each other frequently or needed to say something. But today was an exception, another wave of new hybrids were eating with them and packed the place even more. It was normal actually, they would all try sitting together or else anyone who they trusted quickly. What was funny as well was that the group almost seemed to be doing a boy girl pattern, Mac guessed that Dorjan already let them get a bit more sociable on the other side. They were quiet, not wanting to talk to each other, probably scared like the others who were new, can't really blame them though.

There wasn't much of a pattern in this group though, a boy being part Blaziken, a girl as a Sneasel, another girl as a Kirlia, a Salamence boy, and a few others. But what really caught Mac's attention though was the two with manufactured DNA, Kaida and Suoh. Suoh was with the group, but Kaida was nowhere to be seen, probably in line still. Suoh looked like how Mac guessed, DNA modification wise. Suoh didn't look very tall at all, probably just hovering under six foot. Red must have been a favorite color among the scientists as Suoh's eyes were also red, but was very hard to tell at a distance. His face did look much like a Latios as well except for the short black hair while his upper body was covered by the white shirt given to every prisoner. His arms however were longer and, Mac guessed, had five fingers instead of three. Suoh also didn't have the wings, but instead have legs, but Mac still couldn't see them except the pants from underneath the table.

Mac then continued to finish his meal, he had something he needed to check in the office. Zev was already done and waited on Mac now, food still on both of their trays. As Mac started to finish his, he heard someone set there tray by them on Mac's side. It was the Latias experiment, Kaida. "You don't mind if I sit here, do you?" she asked. Both Mac and Zev just nodded their heads and she sat down, half a foot from Mac. "I'm sorry it's just that I don't know where my group is in this entire place."

Kaida was also small like her brother, but most females seemed small to Mac anyways, about five five was Mac's guess. She also looked like her brother except white and red, as thought of a Latias, and her hair was long and straight. Her eyes, giving relief to Mac, was yellow instead of red. She didn't have her wings as well and Mac did see her legs. They were mostly covered by her white pants but looked like a Blaziken's feet, round with no toes shoes.

Pointing in the direction of Suoh, Kaida made a short giggle, "Oh, thanks." She then left, leaving Mac and Zev by themselves.

"Done?" Zev asked.

"Yeah," Mac replied, getting up and grabbing his tray. As the two left there trays on a conveyor belt, they left, Mac didn't have to wait like everyone else and Zev was with him. _"That was a funny girl,"_ Mac thought to himself as they went through the maze to the top building.


	11. Extra Plan

_"Y-you doofus! No stealth… no caution… and you call yourself a ninja!"_

_-Naruto volume 3_

"S.P. HQ, leader speaking, is that you, err, sir-" the man on the phone asked but was interrupted by Mac.

"Just call me Mac," Mac answer the unasked question, "And I would like to know something."

"Yes, _Mac_?" the man asked, his voice not sounding like he enjoyed the name Mac.

"I would like to know when and where you think you can get everyone to the nearby city? It'll be everyone who sleep here, the scientists, your men, and even the ones experimented."

There was silence on the phone before he answered, "Whenever you wish, Mac, and I believe Mahogany Town in Johto or Saurda in Saenn would be the closest towns."

Mac thought for a second then replying, "I'll call back when I have an answer."

The phone hung up and Mac leaned against the desk, thinking. "So what are our options?" Zev asked, stopping the chair from spinning.

"Well, there is Mahogany Town in the Johto regions and Saurda in Saenn-" Mac started to explain.

"Saenn?" Zev never heard of such a place before.

"Saenn, if I'm right," Mac explained, "It is just north of here. It is probably the coldest place around here, surprising when this place is steaming hot and is just south. It is a very mountains place and I believe at a few cities there it is always snowing due because of very high elevation. But Saenn itself is very small, most of it is just tourist place with its capital and closest city being Saenn.

"Anyways," Mac got back on subject, "Going to Saurda means that we'll take the chance of going through a cold area that I doubt anybody is from while going to Mahogany Town will just be very odd for a sudden increase in tourists. I'd imagine we would have to go somewhere like Goldenrod or some place with a lot of authorities."

"Hmm," Zev just muttered, "Well…I don't know."

"Hehe, I'm stumped to," Mac replied to the pointless comment, "Perhaps it'll come to us when the time comes."

Suddenly, they could hear footsteps coming up. It get louder, almost like someone was stomping on the steps. It couldn't be a very big Pokemorph, they didn't really start the big ones for safety and they couldn't do the rock kind. Whoever it was opened the door, showing themselves. It was a Bayleaf girl, but actually just looked like a Bayleaf standing on it's hind legs than having any human looks. "Can I help you?" Mac asked, wondering what she wanted.

"Yeah," she replied, seriousness in her voice, "I'm just wanting to make sure you are doing something."

"I am," Mac answer calmly, watching what he said, "If you are wondering I did ask them to get us back to the way we were."

"So what is normal to you?" she asked.

The question caught Mac off guard and confused him a bit, "Human."

The girl was silent before she answered, "Well not all of us were humans."

"What exactly do you mean?" Mac was still confused at what she was talking about, "So were you a Pokemorph at first or were you a-"

"Pokemon, Bayleaf for me," she said.

Silence followed, but Mac broke it by answering, "Fine, I'll tell them about it as well."

"You better," the Bayleaf said before leaving.

As she slammed the door and walked down the steps loudly, Mac picked up the phone and dialed. "What was that all about?" Zev asked, unable to what was exactly happening.

"She was making sure her future was set as well," he quickly explained, the head scientist answering on the other end.

* * *

The day continued, the two helping returning to their cells. Mac stole the bed from the other cell, no one really using it. Everyone remained talking within their own groups, it wasn't as loud as Zev was use to as everybody 'visited' each other cells, talking about for once their homes and what might have happened. Zev continued his usual questions for the evening, but during that time Mac thought about something. It had been five years since he last saw his parents, most likely they would think he was dead after five years, and even if he was to suddenly show up in front of their door and claim that he was their son, they wouldn't believe it because the Mac they knew would already be in college, not still in Highschool.. Zev probably wouldn't be that be though, his parents would probably be glad to see him after about a year he had been gone, the very idea leaving a dark hole in Mac's stomach.

Shortly after, it started to get dark outside and not before long people started to go to sleep as well. The lights were turned off by someone who shortly after went to sleep, the usual night owls staying up. Zev watched the ceiling as if something interesting was going on, but he remained silent as he did. Mac himself couldn't sleep, something did feel wrong, it wasn't like Dorjan to suddenly kick the bucket, especially when the day before he looked perfectly healthy for a old fat man. _"It matters not,"_ Mac thought to himself, trying to get him to sleep, _"He is dead, leaving me to do something better than him."_

As the night dragged on, Zev yawned and rolled over to his side to sleep, but Mac couldn't fall asleep even his heavy eyes closed. Despite how many times he tried to relax himself, something inside him kept him awake, giving him unknown energy. _"Dorjan is dead, and the world is probably better off without him. Now wait world, wait for my blow to destroy all of Dorjan's dreams, so that his evil may never continue from now on."_

Yawning once more, Mac started to sing in his head, a lullaby he couldn't remember but always seemed to soothe him. _"'O come, to that which is holy. Silently but surely, the end of death will surely come, when life and destruction will become one…"_ The song seemed to play in his mind as if Mac was hearing it right there, but he could never say the lines out loud, coming out as gibberish even when he tried to under his breath.


	12. Nightmare and the Song

_"The presence was of a demonic nature, purest evil, out to possess my soul…. I find this utterly terrifying, beyond anything I can imagine experiencing in the real world because it is so contrary to reality and yet feels entirely authentic."_

_-Survey responses from thousands of people worldwide about their dream_

It was a frightening experience, a dream, well, a nightmare that didn't want to end. As the night slowly dragged on, Mac tossed and turned in his bed, the nightmare don't seeming to be normal. It was almost like a horror movie, one that Mac couldn't turn off, walk away, or even wake up from. It was as if someone was forcing him to dream it.

In the darkness, there was a growl, then it remained silent. Mac felt fear go through his entire body, his stomach feeling empty and almost as if he was about to vomit. In a flash, Mac could see a Ursaring trying to stab Mac with his claws. Mac managed to dodge the attack. He returned the attack by trying to thrust a knife that suddenly appeared in his left hand into the Pokemon's heart, and at the same time the Ursaring tried slashing at Mac. The knife did go through its chest, it remained, but Mac's face was burning at the same time from the slash.

Everything start to go dark again, Mac was unable to tell if the Ursaring had died from the blow or if Mac was going to die himself. As everything was pitch black again, Mac felt very cold inside as if his life was troubled. He could also see something falling, extremely tiny white dots. They went down slowly, whipping out Mac's fear once more, but still leaving him cold. Then it vanished, nothing but darkness.

Mac awoke, it was still dark outside and no one was awake. It felt so cold now, even with the blanket that was warm. He looked over at Zev who was almost invisible in the darkness except for the yellow strips on his ears. He was sleeping quietly, apparently his dream was more peaceful. Yawning, Mac laid down on the small pillow and started to summon sleep again. The nightmare was still buzzing in his head though, bring fear once more. But even with the nightmare, Mac fell asleep once more, this time his dream was a bit more pleasant.

It was almost like looked like Mac was heaven in his dream, that is, if heaven is a lot of white to where you can't see much and the bright sun be dulled out by something like a bed sheet. Everything seemed to be moving, like feathers falling from the sky, but that was the only thing Mac could see. He felt small in everything, even when he was alone. Mac could feel something rubbing against his face were the cut was in the nightmare. It felt so warm as if it was a living creature, but nothing was there.

He could hear something whispering in his ear, the familiar tune playing in his head. It sounded like a mother, one singing the lullaby softly, _"Rising sun, falling moon. The world will surely fall into slumber like a child, then rise again with a new fresh breath. 'O come, to that which is holy. Silently but surely, the end of death will surely come, when life and destruction will become one. Let the world be born again, let life take a different path. When this, I pray, should come, peace between nature man will become absolute. To that, the song will die, and may it never have to rise again, when those different shall be one._

"_But the darkness awaits, the light must live through the darkness, then will we live…"_

The dream ended abruptly but constant shaking, "Mac, get up!"

"Huh?" Mac finally opened his eyes to see Zev waking him up, that couldn't be good, "Did I sleep in?" It was still a bit dark outside, the sun's light starting to appear over the horizon. Everyone else was still asleep, not even the Xatu morph to the side of them was still asleep. It was extremely early in the morning.

"No, it is just," Zev then started muttering, getting the right words to say it, "Can we talk about this some where else?"

"Sure," Mac said, walking back up to the office.

The walk to Mac's new office was quiet. There was very few lights and when there was, the dark hallways seemed frightening. Zev looked at the dark shadows and occasionally behind him, as if someone was following them. He was also going at a fast pace, desperately wanting to get to their destination. Mac couldn't help but be a little scared as well, the nightmare coming back to him, but it was the second dream that was bothering him as well, it was pleasant at first but then it was like a nightmare as well, it just didn't feel right. And the song, what was it talking about? As they walked, they had to climb the stairs. Its lighting was very dimmed and Zev dashed up. "Wait!" Mac yelled out, running up as well towards him.

As they reached the top, Zev quickly opened the door and turned the lights on. Mac caught up and went into the room as well. "So what's wrong?" Mac asked Zev, his own fear now starting to build up.

Zev was seated in one of the small guest chairs, looking down at the desk with a sorrow look as if something was going to come out of the shadows. "Will you lock the door and closed the shades?" Zev asked. Mac did so, Zev was scared of something, and he wanted it to be far away and unable to get to him. Mac repeated his question one last time. Zev sighed before replying, "I have something I need to tell you, and you must keep it a secret."

"I will," Mac promised, "Now what are you scared about?"


	13. Our Dark Phantom

_"It is not so much I don't believe in God…It is just that I don't jump for joy at the small luck of the draw."_

_-DJ GF_

Mac sat in the chair right next to Zev. "No wait," Zev said, looking horrified when Mac sat in the seat right by him, "Please sit in that chair so that way I can see behind you and you can see behind me," he pointed at the desk chair. Mac didn't bother going against it either but found Zev actually being more cautious than he probably needed to be. Giving a final sigh, Zev started, "Brother, you see, lately I've been hearing something walking through the hall since two nights ago. I didn't know what but this morning I heard it again and woke up."

When Zev gave Mac to say something, Mac suggested, "Are you sure you might not be hearing things? I even tend to hear things a lot."

Zev shook his head, "I know something was there, my ears kept twitching at the growling." Zev's ears usually only twitch at the sound of unfamiliar sounds, or when he is really trying to listen to something. "Well, I looked up into the alley between all the cells and saw a very big dark figure walking through, the source of the growling. I quickly closed my and pretended to sleep, thinking who it could be. I don't think anyone is that big and walks around late at night to really be the figure. Every since, I couldn't sleep, thinking it would be back."

Mac was lost in thought as Zev finished his story. Perhaps that was the cause of his own dream, the one with the Ursaring. Then that would also explain the second one, his mind seeking peace from the chaos of the first. And perhaps it was an Ursaring go through there, but Mac never heard of a Ursaring morph, nor was any of the new group as they came after Zev started to hear this intruder. "I wonder," Mac muttered, "Zev, if you need to, I can get the guards to go on night patrol while everyone sleeps. I'm sure the creature won't be going through at night."

"Okay," Zev replied with a nod, a little comfortable. He then gave a tired yawn.

"Maybe you should sleep here, you probably need to if you've been staying up," Mac suggested, "While you're asleep, I'm going to be checking the experiments again, perhaps it is someone pulling a prank."

Zev tried to sleep in the chair Mac was in, curled up in a ball but still looked uncomfortable. While Zev was asleep, Mac scanned through the folders with every experiment done. He didn't bother reading the details, he just scanned the projects goal and whenever he came up onto one with a Pokemon that was normally big and could make growls (Ursaring was not found, but others included Dragonites, Typlosions, even a female Kangaskhan) was pulled out from the others and laid in a stack. Mac finished the Zs and then looked through the pile, ten, and as he read them, somewhere along the lines, "Could not get actual strength in them," was in there, usually by a random color ink. Mac even saw each of them, they weren't that big at all, they were Mac's height (give or take a few inches) and weren't much bigger. They were also adults now, working as a guard or still working with the others like they have been for years.

But during the entire time that he looked through the files, he was still thinking about the dream. _"There is no way that could be a look into the future,"_ he kept thinking to himself, _"It can't be real, fortunes and crystal ball stuff is never real."_ Giving another sigh, Mac then came up with a silly explanation for the creature, "What if it was- Nah, can't be, it wouldn't make since, unless…"

The phone started ringing. Mac picked it up and answered before Zev would wake up, "Hello?"

"This is the Main Science lab," a familiar voice said over the phone.

"You have reached a good enough solution to our _little_ problem?"

"Half-way," the head scientist said, displeased by Mac's sarcasm, "We can change anybody from their current DNA into their Pokemon form."

"Anybody, huh?"

"Anybody," the scientist replied, "When will you be sending experiments?"

"Today actually," Mac remembered the Bayleaf girl and what she would probably want it done, quickly and efficiently, "About how many can you do at once?"

"I have to say about, thirty at a time. We still need some workers to figure the rest of your request and at the same time work on medical problems that seem to come up," the man gave a rough estimate.

Mac thought for a moment before ending things off, "I just also want to request that you ask them if they want to be free and let out the door without being captured then and there when they are done or continue waiting so they can go to a less heat-full area."

"Okay then," the man said before both hanged up.

Mac then looked up at the clock, eight o' clock, he might as well do the deal he did with Zev. Picking up the phone again and pressing only three numbers (121,) the answered to the man who sounded like he just got out of bed, "Hello, I am calling to check if we have night guards watching over the experiments at night."

"No, sir, ever since Dorjan died we have stopped guarding at night," the guarder main chief replied grumpily.

"Well then, you can go back to sleep after you write down that there is to be at least two guards at each exit where everyone sleeps at night. If anyone is to leave there cells or rooms (unless they need to go to the restroom but that is with the cells,) they are to be locked in a room or cell and I must be notified in the morning, is did you get that?"

There was a moment of silence before he replied, "Got it, night."

"Bye," Mac replied, hanging up again. He then chuckled, it was kind of fun being at the top, getting something done and thank goodness for the use of telephones, Mac could almost see why Dorjan loved his job.

Mac took a seat in the guest seat, wasting his time away with silly thoughts. Zev was asleep, nothing needed to be done now, so he might as well find something to occupy his mind. He continued until Zev awoken.


	14. Perfect Plans and Extra Secrets

_"To this day, I am still confused about women…and I am positive they are confused about men or else they would have added seats in JCPenney"_

_-DJ GF_

The sun had finally completely shown itself. Mac snapped out of his fantasy world and noticed that Zev was still asleep. Mac picked up the phone and punched in different numbers than he did last time, just the number three. He was going to use the intercom for all of the cell rooms. The phone didn't ring but instead it was a click sound, "Attention everybody. For those that wish to return to the way you came before that wasn't human, please report to the cafeteria. I repeat. Those wishing to return to the way you came before that wasn't human, please report to the cafeteria ASAP." Now he had to get done to the cafeteria, leaving sleeping Zev by himself. But Mac didn't really need to be long, he was positive Zev would be fine by himself.

Mac crept out of the office and silently left the room, closing the door slowly and silently as well. He carefully walked down the steps, making sure his feet didn't echo. As he reached the hallway, he went to a normal pace, not bothering to be quiet. He continued down the stairs at the end and went through the hallways again, heading for the cafeteria were everybody ate. As he came into the extremely large room, there wasn't that many people there, probably about a hundred. "Alright then, we're heading for the lab," Mac told them, "Just think about on the way though, do you want to be let out the door as soon as you are complete or do you want to wait with the others so you aren't in the desert."

They started looking at each other, but they still followed Mac. The lab itself was about eight hundred meters away from the main site (about two laps around a normal highschool football field.) It seemed smaller but most of it was underground. The inside was just like the main building as well, just much cleaner. Everybody managed to squeeze through the small hallways. Finally, they came to a stop. "I'll be right back," Mac just said, heading into a door.

It was the leader of the entire group of scientist. He looked up when the door opened. "Did you bring them?" he asked Mac, getting up from his desk in the corner that was stacked with papers.

"All of them, but it isn't much," Mac said, pointing to the door behind him.

"Well then, I think we can take care of them here, we should have enough room for a large group while experimenting," the man said, walking towards the door behind Mac.

"You don't mind that I stick around, do you?" Mac asked, wanting to make sure that they weren't going to be thrown in a nasty place.

"Not at all," the leader said, "It is your place after all."

* * *

In the next hour, Mac followed the group being put into cleaner cells, actually a bit more comfortable than the ones everyone else was at. It included what the others had, but also a small sink and a simple shower. After the first thirty were started, Mac left back for the office. As he headed back, he couldn't help but feel good about himself, everything was going to plan. Perhaps he had finally got his pay off for playing his cards right, waiting patiently for Dorjan to suddenly leave and leaving him with the place, the solution to the problem coming sooner than he expected, the whole nightmare that he had lived for five years and as well as others might end up with a peaceful awakening with their old life back.

"_It's just to easy,"_ Mac continued to think, but the one stain still came back, _"But how will I know if it will also working completely for me as well?"_

Surely his parents would think that some miracle had happened as to why he didn't appear to age, or perhaps they would say he isn't there son but still accept them, but what if they didn't? Mac shook the idea off his mind, replacing it with plans just incase the worst should happen. Mac went back up the usual stairs to get Zev, probably awake now.

Mac opened the door, but still slowly as to make sure that he wouldn't wake Zev up if he was asleep. He opened it more and stepped inside, closing the door behind him, "Zev?"

"Here," the familiar voice said. Zev was behind the chair, none of his body parts were showing from behind the chair, "Mac, can I tell you something else?"

Mac took a spot in front of the desk, "You know you can."

"And you promise not to tell?"

"Yes."

"Well, you see brother," Zev started, his voice holding something back hard, "You see…"

"Oh no," Mac said, rushing to Zev's side, rushing to Zev's side.

"I-I…" Water then started to form in Zev's eyes. Mac was already by his side and Zev jumped off the chair and grabbed around Mac's neck, hugging it for any comfort possible, "I…"

"Don't worry," Mac said, patting Zev's back to help him while he cried on Mac's shoulder, "Just take your time, let it out slowly, okay?" Zev continued to cry, now just sobbing. He snuggled his face against Mac's, doing whatever he could to ease the pain that Mac still didn't know about exactly yet. Mac took a seat in the chair, wondering what exactly was that Zev wanted to say but was chocking to say. Whatever it was, it was probably very big to Zev or perhaps there was many different things, his voice sounded harsh and almost like he was gasping for air.

"Take your time, take your time," Mac repeated over and over to Zev, "I'll stay here as long as you need be, I won't leave, okay?"

* * *

_To be continued... :P_


	15. Fear Time Itself!

_"Only the dead are without fear."_

_-Plato of Greece_

It didn't take long for Zev to calm down, only just a few seconds. He was silent though, Mac thought that he was trying to organize his thoughts and finally get enough strength. "B-brother?" Zev asked, his voice muffled by Mac's body.

"Yes?" Mac asked in a calm voice.

"I'm scared, Mac, scared of what is likely to come after this," Zev hesitated as he said it.

"Don't worry Zev, I am to," Mac tried to comfort him, "I'm scared of what I might have to deal with after we get out of here."

Zev was silent for a moment before he asked, "Why is that? Won't you have a family to go to like the others?"

"Probably not," Mac stated for once, "I might not have a family that would believe me. Remember how I said that my body age is not really how old I'm really am? They would believed it would be some nasty hoax on them and reject me, most likely."

"That's…sad," Zev commented at the horrible thought.

"So why are you scared?" Mac then asked, wanting to know the full problem.

"Brother, I-I don't want to leave you, where you say you lived at is to far away from my own home, I don't want to miss you…"

"Don't worry Zev, I won't leave you forever, I'll visit you as much as I could. When I finally figure out my own problem, I'll see what I can do to get as close to you as possible."

There was another long silence, Zev's breathing was now quiet and calm, so was Mac's. Mac didn't look at any clock or look at the field to see who was there and to tell what was currently going on. "Mac, I have other secrets I have to tell you now," Zev suddenly said, "Do-do you think I'm _mature_?"

"In what way?" Mac asked again. He was now curious where this came up from, he hoped it wasn't the same group that was picking on him when he was still new.

"Like…Everyone here acts all quiet and stuff and…someone said that I wasn't really mature like the rest," Zev continued to put fear in his voice.

Mac ignored the tone of voice and just stated his own true belief, "To tell you the truth Zev, you are probably more mature than any kids your age. Don't let that kind of stuff get to you Zev, you are mature, some people just like to think down on younger people."

He then remembered one of his own memories, it was when he was little, younger than Zev at the time, the hippest thing in school was to act mature. Mac himself didn't really followed the crowd and continued his way of life, with a carefree and as they called it, "immature personality." It didn't become a big deal back then, but it dragged on when he was older, apparently others didn't want to drop something so ancient.

Zev became quiet for a while, thinking if he should say something next. He just shook his head slightly before looking at Mac for a second. Getting off of Mac, Zev asked, "Is it okay if I just walk around?"

"Sure," Mac replied, thinking Zev needed to be alone for a little while, "Just don't get lost, okay?"

Zev didn't pay attention to the last part and already headed out the door. Mac stared at the door, thinking, what did Zev want to say but didn't? Mac didn't let his mind think to long on it and thought back to his problem before hand.

Staring out the window, Mac watched as a group started unloading cargo from a large truck. He could see guards doing what they weren't even told, guarding in broad day light, perhaps they were more loyal than he gave credit to them. But their loyalty wouldn't have to last long, all Mac wanted was them to help him keep things at peace until they as well needed a job. "A job huh?" Mac muttered, "I wonder if they could find a job? Surely there are police stations and people like Professor Elk back at home wouldn't mind a little bright hand to work as well."

He then looked back at the door, Zev coming back into Mac's mind. He then turned away, not to worry about Zev. _"Sometimes I wonder,"_ Mac thought in his mind as usual, _"Am I giving the best impression to him? Am I perhaps giving his needs like a parent gives to their children?_

Mac then sat in the chair, sighing at the thought, _"If I'm not, is that the cause of his doubt? No, he just thinks of me as a brother, like an idol I guess. He isn't really seeking for something from a parent, just someone to live their life like. Sigh, the one thing that is the biggest under my wing, makes me wonder if I'm doing worse, average, or better than someone else who would be under this little situation._

"_But it still makes me wonder, what was he hiding? Was he perhaps thinking about his social life when he is physically normal again? I'm sure he would do fine with maybe just being known to be in a miracle. Or has he also reached that point in life? I really don't want to break his heart, but I don't want him to go through something in life some normal teens go through. Maybe I can just make sure it isn't extreme…_

"_I seriously need to stop jumping to conclusions like that, I might get myself in a grave problem because of that. Hmm…I need something to chew on, does Dorjan keep a box of toothpicks in his desk? I thought I saw one." _Mac then started to dig through the desk, looking for that pink box half full of toothpicks.

"Here it is," Mac said to the thin air, pulling out the box. It must have spilled, it was almost empty now. But there was still a few left. Grabbing one of the tiny sticks, he put in half way in his mouth and started to chew on the end, at least he was getting his daily fiber as Dorjan once joked about. "For once, it is quiet around here with that fat geezer dead," Mac said to himself, starring at the cemented ceiling.

* * *

_FullMetal Alchemist...Okay, I went to the big city (no, not New York, a local big city) and I always like to buy some manga books to add to my collection. Well, my second biggest series (tied with Rurouni Kenshion with One Piece in first by one volume) is FullMetal Alchemist. Volume seven has just been released in English, and I think it is good, in more than one way actually. See, I finished reading it and I thought, "You know, this is better than my fanfiction!"_

_On the way home, I had a horrible thought of deleting this story and starting over, but nope! Instead, consider fifty chapters and maybe even morea very good chance._


	16. Silent Friend

_"I want to heal, I want to feel, what I thought was never real! I want to let go of the pain I felt so long!"_

_-Linkin Park_

Zev did as he said to Mac what he would do, walk. It wasn't really a walk to a certain spot, just random directions. One things was still bugging him though, someone else that just came. Zev always had a funny feeling near them, he felt like they were radiating warmth all the time while when he was far. Could it actually be…a crush?

He didn't want to think of it that way, Mac never got a crush on someone, so why should he? Mac always seemed to be calm around the presence of a girl, Zev guessed that he didn't feel the warmth at all. Or perhaps Mac didn't tell Zev, perhaps Mac already had a crush, just at his home, probably with a girl by now. So what was he suppose to do? He didn't want to tell Mac, to embarrassed about it completely. So he had to do this alone, make his own decisions.

At least he could go visit her. Zev then started to head for one of the cells, it was actually his own. Zev met her just the morning when he was heading back to his own cell after waking up when Mac shortly left before. He was heading to his cell to sleep a bit more, he would feel more secure with the others. As he went to his own cell, that was when he saw her. She actually looked older but one thing gave it away, her scent didn't seem right to the half Pokemon she was. She smelled like an evergreen, but yet sweet somehow, it didn't really match a Minun. Mac also explained that Dorjan wasn't really wanting cute and cuddly, yet weak Pokemon DNA, he wanted ones that could put up a fight, one just like an army.

Zev then came into the large room holding all the opened cells with the people. Everybody was gone, except one. Zev's ears started to twitch, he could hear someone crying quietly near his own cell (sticking out from the others because of two beds.) They stopped crying as Zev came near to their cell, no longer seeing the Minun girl that was there, but something entirely different.

The girl looked up with her big blue eyes, looking at Zev with sadness in her face. Zev was shocked to see what the girl really was, unable to explain what happened to the Minun girl, but the one crying had the same scent, _"Can she morph?"_

She was a small girl, actually skinny compared to Zev himself. She did look about Zev's age, but was shorter. Her face was round instead of oval like a human, two cat ears at the top. She had no hair, perhaps they didn't really want her with hair after the experiment. Her arms were fairly short, but not much compared to Zev's, but her legs were longer and her bare feat seemed normal compared to the Pokemon DNA, but it was the main reason for her vertical challenge. A long thin tail coming out of her tail bone was wrapped around her right leg. Everything but her eyes and the inside of her ears was cotton pink hint her true half part of her DNA, Mew.

"W-who are you?" the girl asked, still looking at Zev with her face partially hidden in her hands.

"Ze-Zev," Zev stuttered. Her presence was now even more of a tickling feeling, Zev could feel himself getting warmer and warmer with each passing second. "Shouldn't you be eating with the others?" Zev asked, not stammering like he was.

She looked down at the floor, her eyes sparkling with the tears in her eyes. "I don't want to," she said, her voice muffled by her arms, "I'm not out of place and can't hide my identity."

"So?" Zev started calming down, trying to trick his mind into believing that it was an average conversation, liked the two have talked before, "My brother, err, my friend seems out of place with the others if you consider yourself out of place, but he still eats with them." The girl just groaned under her breath, not really taking comfort over the whole idea. "I-is something bothering you?" Zev asked, noticing her hint of depression.

"I-it's no-nothing, nothing at all," she replied, breaking eye contact with Zev and starring at the wall, "You can sit down you know, I won't attack as long as you don't." Zev sat down where he was standing, a bit of a distance between them. The girl continued to stare at the wall in silence, Zev just watched her, waiting for her to fess up. The silence till the girl made a simple comment, "My name is Mya, by the way."

The silence still continued, and Mya continued to stare at the wall as Zev watched her, still waiting for her to say something. Zev felt his stomach rumbling and he could hear Mya's growl quietly, unnoticeable to normal ears. "I came here," Mya started, "From my home in Olivine City. It was quiet there, that is, till this happened. I was still the age I am now, and they had to modify the DNA to fit my age as well. It wasn't perfect but it was close to what they wanted. They kept me though, giving me a power that they needed to test, make sure they didn't loose me. See," Mya swallowed before continuing, "I have the power to morph just about anything."

"So that explains the Minun, you were her, just a different form," Zev said, the puzzle making since now, "But if you can change your form, why can't you stay like a Minun?"

Mya then looked at Zev in the eyes, she looked like the idea was very cold, "I can't keep it up, I get to tired and eventually loose my form. Everyone else already knows about it, I couldn't keep it and eventually had to drop it since I was to tired."

"Oh," Zev muttered, realizing how his own idea wouldn't really work, "But you still need to eat you know, or else you won't have any energy."

The girl chuckled at the idea. "Zev," she said with a hint of joy now starting to form in her voice, "Is it okay if we just eat in private? You're the only one who has talked to me for this long."

Zev nodded, "Sure."

_

* * *

I've noticed something, the review button isn't being used much. Well, please use it, I don't care if you are going to smash or credit, I need something to keep me going! (No one is perfect...)_


	17. Time is Running

_"It's almost over now, it's almost over now!"_

_-N.E.R.D./Neptune_

The days have started to go by now. Zev continued to be around Mya while Mac watched the progress of the treatment. It had been almost a week and a half, all the experiments that were Pokemon before they were captured had all returned to normal. It seemed odd though to Mac, it was actually a lot more people he even suspected. But it didn't really matter, now they figured out how to change them into humans and already started the first group. Mac was to be last, as the captain of the ship always goes down with it, as they say but he just wanted to make sure everyone else was okay. Zev himself wanted to do it with Mac as well, the numbers coming out that they could. Mya also told Zev when he said he was going to do it last with Mac that she would also, wanting to be the same thing as Zev.

Finally, the last group was ready. Mac headed down the stairs, everyone who was ready for the experiment would have to be moved to the lab. While Mac would go through it, someone would have to take his place, and he knew who. It was a friend of his, someone who he trusted very closely, but Mac was going to wait till he would have to go through the experiment.

Later that day, he got the last group and to the laboratory and into their temporally cells. Afterwards, Mac headed back to his office, making sure everything was running smoothly, and it was.

Meanwhile, Zev and Mya were talking about their own personal lives to pass the time away. They wanted to be last, and they were put down to be last. Mac never did notice and lost is suspensions but the two became friendly, just friends. Zev did talk to Mac, but not as much and he happened to notice that Zev became a lot more cheerful, Mya herself was out of the gutters and seemed to enjoy Zev's presence. Mya almost wanted to see Mac, but Zev was still wondering if he should.

"In Oliver City," Mya joked around like they were, "It is actually a tradition for all boys to dance with a girl during any public celebration."

"Well, I can't really dance so," Zev blushed. The two were in separate cells, right across from each other. They were enjoying the cells, even if they were locked up in them. It was cleaner in them, Zev suggested perhaps it was because of health issues, at least, that was probably what Mac would say. The two weren't the loudest and most talkative, everyone else was talking as much as them, their lives soon to return to them as it once was.

"So when is Mac going to be here?" Mya asked, Zev never really saying when his 'brother' was going to be with them.

"Oh, he said he wanted to be the last so," Zev replied.

"Well, I still can't wait to meet him, he has a Lugia DNA, right?" Mya made sure she wasn't going to be surprised if the DNA she thought Mac was would actually be wrong.

"Yeah, a real one," Zev said. Mya's was DNA was manufactured, it is just that she didn't get reported. Zev didn't know about it, and Mac knew nothing of Mya, perhaps it was a mistake that they forgot Mya or got her messed up.

* * *

More days started to pass, finally the last group was left with an open spot for Mac. Mac himself was heading up to his office, going to call the person up to be in charge till Mac was normal as well. He walked through the first floor, looking at the notes from the laboratory. All the tests were successful, except for the fact that everyone didn't exactly act human. There was still traces of the Pokemon in them, nothing that a stranger can see right away, just different attitudes. Some like a Bellossom girl still seemed to dance with each step as she did when she was a morph, while others like the Salamence still had a taste for meat. But they were close to human, they actually wanted it that close than what they were before. But it wasn't just the humans, even the Pokemon were reported to act human like and easily respond to human technology. But it didn't matter, today was the last full day in the nightmare, the next day they will be transported to Goldenrod City. Mac started to head up the stairs, done reading the notes. "As soon as I get him in position, I'll head to the lab with Zev and we can just forget about this place," he said to himself as he came into his office. 

As Mac opened the door, all light was completely blocked except for the few rays of sunlight through the curtains. He left the door opened as to get some more light in the room. As he was about to go around to open the shades, he noticed a stack of papers stabled together. He picked it up and tried to read it, but it was to dark. He opened the shades and started to read. "This is!" Mac muttered as he read the first few sentences.


	18. Showing Us the Truth

_"And this distilled liquor drink thou off;  
When presently through all thy veins shall run  
A cold and drowsy humour, for no pulse  
Shall keep his native progress, but surcease:  
No warmth, no breath, shall testify thou livest;  
The roses in thy lips and cheeks shall fade  
To paly ashes, thy eyes' windows fall,  
Like death, when he shuts up the day of life;  
Each part, deprived of supple government,  
Shall, stiff and stark and cold, appear like death…"_

_-Romeo and Juliet_

"I guess I should start back when it all began. It was in my college years, my freshmen year I believe, that I became truly fascinated by the sheer power of science that it left me dreams. The power, the power that is yet in our grasps, that was what I wanted, the power to be equal to that of a god. But my studies were never fruitful for my dreams, despite how hard I worked. But it did leave me with one thing though, the starting points to this power.

"About that time, my widowed mother had finally died because of a heart cancer. It was sad, but I had no time for grieving. It still occurred to me though, I needed money, something to start me, and my mother's death was the birth to the beginnings of my studies.

"In my own dead parent's home, I started with the one theory that was most fascinating of all, the hybrid. A creature that was both human and Pokemon, the perfect creature. I started with blood samples and special equipment to show me what was to be made from the blood sample. Many theories came up, but most of them weren't worth much. It was finally that I came to a conclusion, a human, even a Pokemon itself, would work the best for the DNA testing. The best of the best though was that of a young age, still open to any changes. It was then that I had to make a decision, either break the law and fulfill my dream or else give up and pursue a different career.

"I decided to defy the law."

Mac stopped reading it for a second, shock was starting to rest on him. So Dorjan was the man to blame for this entire mess, there wasn't anybody forcing him. But he continued reading.

"Creating a laboratory in the middle of no where, I hired scientists who also shared my dream. We first started with a few Pokemon we have captured in the area and started with them. Some have failed and died, but others have been successful. Fixing the mistakes, we continued on, but at the same time, watching the ones we have completed.

"It was about that time that I married my dear wife that I once had. We had our first child, but my dear wife shortly died after giving birth. It is a shame really, that a life must be taken away so early for just a new one. It was then that I had to raise my child by myself and continue to do my experiments. My dear daughter has learned of my secrets, but she vowed to be mute about it, not wanting the family to fall into darkness."

The rest was then written in a dark ink, "Things have gone smoothly over the last couple of years. Our newest subject has finally came to his senses. His name was Mac, our first hybrid to have a rare DNA. This has proven that it is possible to work with ancient DNA, the old superstitions were just stories to glorify the creatures. But still, this kid seems to live his life as his original age. Now the end result did back fire on us when his age started to go reverse, apparently the DNA did control the age of a creature. But still, his mind still acts like he used to be, talented, clever, someone I'm going to be watching as to prevent a uncontrollable riot. But it still surprises me, his mind seems to be not human like, as if he posed the mind of a actual Lugia.

"But it matters not, it is probably just the case of acting like a Lugia, the same with all the other tests."

Now the rest of the writing was in blue ink and was scribbled quickly, "Now I have grown concern about this Lugia-morph. Although quiet and seems to only care about a young toddler, I feel something stirring in him, something strong. So I have devised a plan, many plans actually. The first would be to try to weaken the power, a female around his age ought to do the trick if emotional feelings would work. Then there is the test to check his greed, perhaps he is wanting to use the power for my dream as well, very doubtful though. Then there is the last part, kill him."

The rest was blank, nothing written on it at all. Dorjan was officially dead, and soon, his dream was too. As Mac stared at the last sentence, he couldn't help but shake in fear. "He's not dead," he muttered in the silence.

"Right, I am not completely dead," a deep voice said in the darkness.

Mac spun around to see the intruder, it was an Ursaring, walking towards him with an unnatural grin. It looked like any Ursaring like those in a zoo, except he was taller than a normal one. "Y-you can't be!" Mac stuttered, shock running through him.

"I am not the Dorjan you knew," the monster said, walking towards Mac like a human, "The Dorjan you knew is dead, I am but the new beginning. Didn't you read my plan? I'm going to kill you right here, right now."

"So why did you do it? What do you mean "something stirring" within me?" Mac asked, none of it made sense as to why he started it.

"There was something within you that made me sick, Mac," Dorjan started, staring at the ceiling, "I feared that dormant power, so I had to ease it, make it die. Apparently death is my only option, to bad it isn't going to be great seeing that kid that follows you crying all the time, perhaps I'll have to kill him to."

"So why did you even fake your death? You did all of this when you could've just killed me on a spot?" Mac still questioned him, fear sinking in slowly.

"You aren't the brightest bulb in the box, just like everyone else around here," Dorjan starred at Mac, making the fear sink in faster, "Every last one of your buddies were failures, they weren't strong enough. Now I have enough information from the studies you set up to make them even better, more powerful. And I even had something in mind that I didn't think about in the beginning, I will erase all of their memories to where they are loyal to death!

"But it is funny how I pulled this off, probably more complicated than it should be, but that is how I did it to leave you clueless about my presence. I faked my death through a liquor, making me appear dead. You didn't see me so that wasn't even needed. The poison didn't last long, and I soon woke up with my own scientists doing exactly I have told them, 'Make me into the creature that is feared and kills.' They did very well. It was then that I started toying with you, growling in the middle of the nights to scare you in your dreams, but that didn't seem to work to well except for you little friend who kept waking up. But it matters not since you'll be gone soon."

Mac didn't say anything afterwards, _"It is true, his blood is as cold as ice. There was no hope for anyone."_

"So long." Dorjan lifted his arm up for a stab through Mac's chest. His arm came down like a rocket, but Mac dodged out of the way, forcing Dorjan to break his own desk in half, "Never did like that anyways."

He then slashed at Mac, he barely dodged the attack to where his shirt just got ripped. But he still fell onto the desk. Mac rolled back as Dorjan approached. In the corner of his eye, he saw a small knife. Grabbing the knife, Mac held it in his left hand and tried to stab Dorjan in the heart. Dorjan already lifted his left arm to slash at Mac, attacking for the kill.

One of them gasped, not capable of breathing, the other yelled out in pain. The knife went through Dorjan's chest and into his heart, blood now bleeding on the knife and continuing to run onto Mac's white hands, staining them red. Four large cuts appeared on Mac's right cheek, blood also coming out. They both fell on their backs, only Mac was the one left alive. The dead body of Dorjan didn't move at all, not even breath a single gasp of air. Mac himself was trying to stop the bleeding on his cheeks, it was bleeding extremely badly.

Everything became dark, the sun was still up. Mac was loosing energy, he couldn't explain how, all he could think of was perhaps Dorjan had poison in his claws. He then fainted, hearing footsteps dashing up the stairs before he blacked out.

* * *

_TRICKY! Okay, you might be able to guess but I'm a SSX fan and I own a copy of SSX Tricky. "Tricky!" is actually what they say when you land an Uber Trick (a trick that has never been done in real life) but I just like saying that. Well, I hope you enjoyed your little twist, but the story is still not done!_


	19. And Who We Really Are

_"So long and goodnight!"_

_-My Chemical Romance_

Mac awoke from blacking out, but it didn't seem like the real world. He could sense everything almost clearly, but his mind was still clouded. He was in a dark room and on something soft with something on top of him, it was a bed. But Mac could also feel something holding him, it was warm but didn't feel something light like bed sheets or something extremely heavy. "Is…it a person?" Mac said. The person was a bit smaller than him, but they weren't as small as Zev. What made Mac's fear even worse was the fact that they almost attempted to completely grab him, resting on Mac's chest. "Don't tell me a girl."

The dream was very short but Mac thought it dragged on. As it went on, part of him wanted to hug the warm body back, falling into what was just natural among each species. He was half Pokemon after all. But part of him wanted to resist, to resist temptation that would only get in the way. The battle within himself made him go crazy over the idea, what to do?

Slowly in the darkness, Mac wrapped his hands around the girl. Neither were nude, and she was just sleeping quietly. "It is just a dream," Mac repeated to himself, "All I can do to calm the storm without killing myself is to let it happen in my dreams."

The girl snuggled closer to Mac's chest, still deep into sleep. Mac followed behind, his eyes seemed to get heavy in the dream itself till finally they fell, falling asleep in the dream as well. "Just the dreams…until everything is settled…"

* * *

"Mac?" a familiar voice continued itself, "Mac, are you awake yet? You need to wake up!"

"_Zev?"_ Mac opened his eyes, still tired. He could see Zev's face in the darkness, his face not appearing to have that smile it use to have, "Zev, where are we?"

They were in a dark room, but Mac could make out details. It looked like a bedroom, a bed stand to the left by Mac's head. In front of him was a bookshelf but above it and below it was drawers. Right by it was a computer desk with a computer monitor on it (Mac and Zev couldn't tell if it was an updated version or an older version) with a black leather chair behind it and the computer between the desk and the drawer. To the left of the desk was a white wooden door, the lights behind it off and on the other side of the corner another door that was also white but the lights on the other side were on. The rest of the white wall was empty except for the corner with a large chest. Mac was on a bed, just like his dream, but the sheets were white and the foot rail silver.

"I don't know," Zev said, "But someone who called himself your trusted _friend_ took us here when everyone else left."

Mac thought for a moment, his mind waking up from the sleep, "Glad about that, but where- What happened!"

"Ssh!" Zev hushed Mac, it was still dark outside from the point of view of the window above Mac, "Everyone was transported but he was looking for you, wondering where you were since you didn't call him up. He checked your office and noticed it. I didn't go with the rest of the group, and the guards didn't stop me either. That was when I saw him in your office, getting you out of there and treating your cuts."

Mac then remembered his cut from Dorjan. He touched his cheek where he was hit, it was padded by a large cotton cloth. "So why did you wake me up?"

"You've been asleep for three days, and your breathing seemed to be normal," Zev explained his actions, "But if you want to sleep some more, you can. I'm going to sleep myself. Night."

"Night," Mac said. It then occurred to him, that was the first time they both said _night_ to each other.

The night itself dragged on, hours seemed like minutes, but Mac couldn't fall asleep at all. Even his own lullaby didn't get his eyes heavy, his dream was making him stay awake. _"I guess it is late, by over five years,"_ he thought in his mind, _"Doesn't matter though, as long as it doesn't bother me."_ But the night still dragged on slowly, leaving Mac behind. It was only when light was starting to appear in the window, not bright enough to make rays, did Mac fell asleep due because fatigue finally got a hold of him.

But as he slept, his dream came back, either haunting him or comforting Mac didn't really know.


	20. Even if Others can't Tell

_"Wha-what are you?"_

_-Baten Kaitos_

In the far distance through the woods, a dirty green jeep drove through the same dirt path that it had drove countless times. It wasn't speeding, but it was going faster than some people would have wanted to go on a dirt path, those people are usually afraid that their car would get dirty. The driver, a girl who had just turned sixteen with red bangs tucked under a black beanie. She wore a sleeveless shirt, really odd to wear with tan snowboarding jeans and with snow on the ground, showing no patch of dirt except for the dirt rode. In the backseat of the jeep was a black and blue snowboard, for all of those who know snowboards, it was about three fourth of the girls height.

As the girl continued down the path, she hummed to a song that was stuck in her head ever since it played on the radio at the top of the mountain. It didn't really matter though, she just needed to get home, she accidentally slept in while she was at her friend's house. A cabin in the distance came into view from between of all the trees, she was almost home. The girl glanced over at the small radio, looking at the clock. "Eleven in the morning," the girl muttered, looking back to the road, "I surely grandmother is awake by now. I hope this doesn't mean trouble…"

Stopping in front of the house, the girl got out with her snowboard and her black bag and approached the front door. She went inside, but tried to do it quietly if grandmother was asleep. Upon entering the first room, the living room, she could hear breathing from the closest chair. It sounded like someone sleeping, but way to young to be her grandmother. "Grandmother?" the girl asked, approaching the chair quietly.

"Erhm?" a voice behind it muttered, sounding as if they just woke up. The girl walked around the chair and gasped halfway, seeing what looked like an Umbreon, but human like looking at her with a confused look on its face. "What?" it asked in a childish male voice.

"Grandmother!" the girl screamed, running past the _monster_ to the direction of the hallway on the other side.

The creature just got up and mumbled, "Unexpected guest?" His ears started to twitch, in the next room over he could hear some moaning, Mac was waking up now from the screaming.

"Wha'!" a cranky voice said in the hallway. The girl was running through the hallway to the very end to her grandmother's room. As the elderly finally came out of her room, she then remembered what she had forgotten to say to their guest. "Oh hush now, Hope," she said to her grandchild was taller than her easily, "I forgot that you would be coming home with our guests here."

"Guests? What do you mean _guests_?" the girl, Hope asked.

"Come now," as she passed Hope and headed for the living room with the creature, "I don't think you want Zev to think you are strange, do you?"

"Zev?" Hope asked herself, not really expecting a reply.

As the grandmother came into the living room, the creature Zev already sitting in the spot he was sleeping in, his legs tucked under him and his head resting on one of the side cushions. "Sorry about that Zev," the old lady sat at the closest chair, looking at the stone fireplace in the middle that wasn't lit, "Hope is a silly child ever since birth."

"Grandmother," Hope then interrupted, "But can you explain this to me? I must have missed something while I was gone for the night."

"Ah yes, I was getting to that. You see, Zev and his friend, Mac, were brought here by your adopted uncle (and don't call him your brother or cousin because I adopted him, making him your uncle) brought these two here. Mac was critically wounded, but not a life taking problem. He's resting in your room (so don't scream again when you find him sleeping in your room.) Sigh, but that is all I can take for now. How about you cook some late breakfast for us, dear?"

"Okay," Hope had calmed down now, "Anything you want?"

"How about you ask our guest?" the host suggested for Zev to choose.

"Doesn't matter," Zev said, watching the girl with wonder and curiosity, but still drowsy from the sudden alarm clock.

"_Surely he has a personal favorite,"_ Hope thought before making suggestions, "Do you want eggs bacon?" Zev didn't shake or nod his head, still not really caring, "Waffles?"

"Waffles?" Zev asked, never really hearing about waffles before.

"Kind of like pancakes," she just described, "Except a little different."

"Okay," Zev said, wondering what it would look and taste like.

Hope then hurried into the kitchen in the corner, making noise by getting what she needed out of the cabinets. About that time, Mac appeared out of Hope's room, still tired looking. He was wondering what the noise earlier was and what was making it now. Mac then noticed the elderly lady who he hasn't met yet and Zev sitting in one of the chairs, looking comfortable. "Good morning," Mac said, thinking he was welcomed when he first came into the house asleep, but shortly correcting himself after looking at a clock setting over the fireplace, "Well, good afternoon."

"Glad you woke up," the elder said greeted Mac, "Zev here said you've been asleep for three days, better than Hope's record if I do say so myself!" Mac could've easily guessed the lady's humorous attitude, and he'll have to deal with it, how long was anyone's guess. He then looked over to the kitchen, hearing something cracking. It was then that he looked into Hope's eyes and Hope looked into his, but only for a glance till they looked away. "Don't worry, breakfast should be done quickly if my child is doing it," the grandmother said at random, guessing Mac was hungry, "But I don't promise a safe one. But please, have a seat Mac!"


	21. But Even the Dark is Strong

_"Time is running, showing us the truth and whowe really are, even if others can't tell…"_

_-Secret of the Hybrid_

"Breakfast is served!" Hope said, passing the waffles around. Everyone else was seated at the dinning table, it wasn't cramped to what Mac thought if only two people lived there. The table itself was big enough to give everyone a little space. Zev sat across from the elderly lady and to the right of Mac with his own right to the empty chair that Hope was to sit in. As soon as Hope sat down at the other end of Mac and the grandmother started eating, Mac and Zev shortly followed. It tasted good, compared to the cafeteria food, but just about anything could have beaten that.

"It's good," Zev commented after eating a few bite. Hope thanked him before starting hers. Mac did agree, it was good despite what they were advised.

The grandmother then gave a chuckle, a thought teasing her. "You know," she said, looking at Hope then Mac, "I can see you two together."

Mac and Hope then stared at each other after the comment. Hope gave an evil glance at Mac as if she knew him as a bitter enemy. Mac himself gave a confused look that the best word to describe it was, what? Zev himself looked at Mac's face, then Hope's, then repeating back to Mac's, but the grandmother just continued laughing at the idea. "Not likely," Hope just made the criticized her grandparent's idea.

"_Ditto,"_ Mac dared not to say out loud.

The four continued to eat, saying few things but Mac remained the most quiet, Zev was just a bit shy around the Hope. Suddenly, the clock rung from above the fireplace, noon. The black TV behind Mac then turned on by itself, a tone making Zev jump up in surprise. "Orre news?" Hope wondered by the tune, "Grandmother, when have you been listening to Orre's news?"

"I don't," she simply replied, "It must be an important news or something."

Mac moved out of the way from everybody and also watched, wondering if it had anything to do with Dorjan's destroyed laboratory, or at least, hopefully destroyed. A female newscaster in her mid thirties appeared on the screen with a light blue background that is used by the ONBS Station. "Recent discoveries," she started, "Is appearing in many young teenagers to adults. They have suddenly changed unexpectedly from human to a hybrid, what exactly kind of hybrid they are is completely random as it seems. But it isn't just random people either, suggesting it isn't a sudden outbreak of a strange disease. It is actually only occurring to those who have been kidnapped and suddenly appear again. They have all been placed under quarantine till tests show that it isn't spread able and perhaps to make sure they will be capable to be in the public."

It continued on, showing many different subjects. Mac and Zev could figure out a lot of them, but what Mac didn't understand was how they suddenly loose their human form. _"Unless the scientists somehow pulled off another trick, I should've filled the loop holes,"_ was all Mac could come up for an explanation.

As it continued through, the news broadcaster then said, "We will be continuing this watch. All infected citizens have been moved to a governmental hotel in Goldenrod City, it is asked that only family members visit. Till then, keep watching Orre news."

There was silence in the room for about a minute till the old grandmother finally dropped her fork on her plate, "Hope dear, how about you show Mac and Zev your snowboarding skills in the backyard? I'm sure they'll be interested to watch you."

"Okay," Hope said, getting up. She could use a little fun, maybe even a small amount of bragging rights. As she left the kitchen, only Zev followed, "Are you coming Mac?" she asked wondering if Mac was wanting to stay.

"No, I'll be fine," was that he replied, leaning back in his chair. Hope noticed the deep silent sigh in his breath, the news was trouble for him. The two then left into Hope's bedroom, apparently her snowboard was in there.

The grandmother got up and grabbed the dishes. When she came to get Zev and Mac's, Mac handed her both of them. "Thank you dear," she thanked him before taking them to the sink, "Sigh, it has been a long time since the incident, many incidents I've seen in my years."

"What incidents?" Mac asked curiously.

"Oh, just a few, most of them happened around and a little before Hope. But if I tell you, do you promise to keep it a secret?" she asked, looking at Mac in the face. He didn't know what she was up to, but he wouldn't tell anyone, at least, most likely, "See, one of my son's married a fair looking lady, almost as good looking as me! (But not close enough!) Well, the two lived a very happy life till they were both kidnapped. No one knows who did it, not a single trace or a ransom note, or even where to. It led the police stumped. But one day, my daughter-in-law came to my front door steps, pregnant. She was near death and her parents were to far away to reach to, I was the only family member that she could reach actually. When I rushed to the phone after getting her inside, she said she didn't want them to come, not till she died. I didn't know why, but I did as she said.

"But at her death, she gave birth to Hope, her only child. I personally called her Hope, actually hoping at the time that she'll live a good life with only a grandmother like me, I guess my wish was answered by my lucky stars (they always see me through it.) But there was a few things I noticed about my grandchild. Her back was fire red, and as she grew older, it remained fire red. I asked the doctor about it and he said that the skin _was _red, no blood getting very close to it, nothing. The other thing I notice was that Hope could walk barefooted in the snow, yet she wouldn't even notice it was cold. As she grew older, I ask her not to show it, fear that the kidnappers would be wanting her."

"Heh," Mac just replied, "That's odd. I can't even think how that would happen."

"Me neither," the grandmother said, looking at pine trees through the window, watching stand still with heavy blankets of snow on them, "After seeing you two, I had a fear, but also another wish, hoping this time that my biggest reason wasn't true."

"What is that?" Mac asked.


	22. All I Ask is for You to Live

_"'The horror, the horror!' he cried!"_

_-Heart of Darkness_

Hope was already in her closet, grabbing her equipment out, "Where did I keep that snowboard, no wonder I lost it in all this junk! I never knew I had this _much_ clothes," she randomly muttered, looking for her snowboard. Zev himself was looking at the room, taking in detail of everything. He didn't understand how finding a snowboard would be hard, all snowboards were the same, besides the color and pictures on them, right?

"Here it is!" Hope's voice was muffled. Suddenly and without warning, a white snowboard was thrown out of the closet, bouncing and shaking from the impact from the carpet. "Okay then, I have everything," Hope came out with a pair of white boots but looked at Zev's clothes for a moment, "Do you by chance have a jacket?"

"No," Zev answered the question.

"Let me get you one, it is cold outside if you just watch," she said, going back into the closet to get Zev a coat. When she came out, she tossed a black jacket that looked rather thin. When Zev caught it, it felt heavy but he put it on. The two then head out the door, Mac and the grandmother were still talking.

As Hope opened the front door, Zev could feel the winter's cold breath blowing in his face. Outside was completely white, making Zev look like an outcast to all the white snow. Hope went through a path between the thick snow, as Zev followed he could see tiles. Each step felt warm, different from the cold snow. As they reached the back of the house, Hope pointed to the porch for Zev to sit at and watch. Zev did so without hesitation.

The backyard was different from what Zev was use to seeing. Sure, a few skateboarders might have a ramp or two, but this yard had rails instead of ramps. Hope walked up a large hill before sitting down in the snow to strap her snowboard in. When she got up, Hope thrust her leg to one side to make her board point to the house. Coming up to the first round rail, she crouched right before she reached it and sprang up onto it, her board sideways now. As the end of the rail came near, she sprang up again and grabbed the front of her board then letting go before landing. "That's a nose grab," Hope explained to Zev.

Hope continued onto the next rail, doing a tail grab (grabbing the end of the board) on the ramp that finished the short run. "So what did'ja think?" Hope asked Zev as she stopped in front of the porch to take her snowboard off.

"Is it really as easy as it looks?" Zev asked, excitement in his voice.

"Not really," Hope replied, "It isn't hard to learn how to turn and stuff, but doing tricks is a bit more complicated and not many people do them, preferring to go faster instead."

"Can you teach me?" Zev asked, more excitement in his voice.

"In all honesty," Hope really hated to break the disappointment, "I can't really, if I had boots and maybe even bindings that would fit you I would," Hope then thought for a moment, "Tell you what, if you end up staying for a while, I'll get some boots for ya', I think I have some bindings that just might fit, otherwise I'll get some of those as well."

"Thanks!" Zev said, his morning cheerful. The two then headed back inside, the news might have something else to say or Hope's grandmother might want them to do something."


	23. And to Continue to Have Courage

"_We don't need them…"_

_-Billy Talent_

A door was heard from the living room, Mac looked over from the kitchen to see Zev and Hope were back. _"That was fast," _Mac thought in his mind.

The TV was still going on, the news kept going. At least it was the local news. "Currently," the man behind a baby blue counter with a mountain behind him as some backdrop, "The snowboarding race is going to be continued as plan despite the heavy snowfall lately. Entries are advised to get their before it starts which is seven o' clock tonight."

"Oh! I forgot about that!" Hope suddenly spoke out, "I better go now if I want to make it."

"Good luck dear!" her grandmother said as she already burst out the door with her boots on her and the snowboard still in her jeep. When Hope closed the door after saying bye, the grandmother told Mac and Zev, "Meh, it has always been a popular sport around here, snowboarding. Whenever a competition is up, they say it in the news so everybody knows about it," she took a sip of her tea as she took her seat again at the table, "They'll probably broadcast it later tonight during the race or something, they always do. Believe it or not, we don't even have a gym in Saenn! But we do have a champion here, for snowboarding competitions though. If I'm correct (although you might want to ask Hope for better details,) the Berg family is the remaining champs, each new generation are undefeated. There is a rumor that they only those who were the closest into beating them or did beat them, the one reason why it is the family that is undefeated."

"Hmm," Roy just sighed.

"Can we watch the race?" Zev asked. Mac noticed his sudden joy, perhaps watching Hope made Zev suddenly enjoy snowboarding.

The grandmother laughed and just said, "Sure, sure, there isn't anything on during it, all the channels get interrupted by the race or else they are just worthless shows."

* * *

As the night continued, they turned the TV back on before seven. She was right, every channels was nothing but the race. Zev sat close to the TV, watching with eager and kept asking questions about it, Mac and the grandmother just kind of dozed off and answer Zev's constant questions. As they were done interviewing the most likely winners, apparently a boy by the name of Roy Berg who was about the age of Mac and Hope were the top likely to win, Roy was a bigger chance though. What Mac was surprised though was that they didn't have them in uniforms that seem extremely warm, but almost like dirt bike racing, even with the helmet.

The clock struck seven and the station's on the screen flashed with seven, the race was to begin. Seven competitors, lined up against a gate, sliding their boards back and forth as the grabbed hold of the gate's short rails. Hope was in the middle, Roy was in the corner. A red-green light from above them and the corner of the TV screen flashed red, red, yellow, yellow, yellow, green! At the green, the gates opened and everyone tried to shove themselves at it. Only a few did get a good shove, Hope and Roy were two of the few.

Hope stole the lead as they went down the icy path, but on the first ninety degree turn Roy took it back. As they approached a sharp turn, Hope got right close to Roy but couldn't get past him. During the straight stretched, the two both crouched to concentrate their weight and gain some speed, Roy started to pull away. After another turn of ninety degrees, they came to the first jump. No tricks or grabs were done to prevent a crash. The two landed well, but Roy still remained in the lead. Hope started to catch up but still couldn't get in front of Roy, Roy had his arms barely out to block any traffic from passing him. As they came down to the last jump, Hope took her chance. Crouching very low to where it looked painful to go any lower, she ducked under Roy's arm and managed to land the next jump. Final stretch, no jumps, no turns, just straight down with Hope in the lead. The two were leaning forward, their boards' front edge almost digging into the ice. It was going to be a close one, but at the finish, Hope won, falling over as she crossed because she leaned forward to far.

"I knew she would win!" Zev yelled out as the others finished.

Mac thought it was funny, people that were interviewed were said that they were surprised at the results of the winner. When they interviewed Roy, his answer wasn't of being surprised. "Oh no," he said, talking to the female interviewer who couldn't be seen, "I wasn't to surprised that Hope managed to win. In fact I was expecting it to happen, I noticed during each race that her time got closer and closer to mine so it was only a matter of time before she would pass me."

"Oh!" the grandmother then just remembered, "If Hope beat the Berg family then, ah, to tell the others at the bingo game, I will be the number one!" She then gave a small laughter but Mac and Zev didn't listen to her much, especially what she said afterward, "Let's see Susan's son beat that! Never I say, never!"

The interview then went to the winner, Hope. "Hope," they started the question with the mike near her, "You've been entering races for a long time and now you have achieved something that many people only dream about, anything that you think you should say about it or how you felt as you stayed in the lead?"

"Yeah, see, I meet two people who probably lived a much worse life than me but they seemed to have continued to dream, and I also felt that I needed to win for one of them," she was referring to Mac and Zev as the two people.

"So how _what_ has made your life seem so bad?" the interviewer then asked.

The grandmother then got up, saying in a happy tone, guess I better start on the funnel cake Hope always love, she'll probably like some as a prize."

As Hope described her life, she had a rough time saying it but kept going, despite when she was told that she didn't have to continue with her face getting red. At the end, she yelled out to the sky, "I hope you enjoyed that mum!"

"I'm sure your mother is proud," the interviewer said, comforting Hope. It then went back to the new station telling the times. Hope didn't break the Berg record, but Mac and Zev didn't really know if she did really good or if she did slightly better, all they knew was that she won overall.


	24. Black Thieves

_"But even the dark is strong. All I ask is for you to live and continue to have courage."_

_-Secret of the Hybrid_

The very night that Hope won the race, she never came home. This was actually usual, and the grandmother never did start on the funnel cake in the first place, willing to start it the next day when she would be back. "She always seems to take an entire night just to get home from events," she explained to Mac and Zev, the two being shown into beds they could sleep in, "I ask her why and she just says that media, friends, and a fans just hold her up all the time that she is to tired to drive home. Probably safe but she could probably find a ride home."

As the clock struck eleven, the lights went out. Mac slept on the long couch and Zev slept in the same chair he slept in last time, both having blankets to keep them warm. The grandmother slept in her usual bed, regretting she didn't add the guest bedroom. But it was easy sleep for them, except for Zev who had the images of the race flashing back to him and wishing he was in that very position. Mac himself found a night that he just slept peacefully, his mind having no worries, _"Everything is going to be better now, the nightmare is over…"_

That night, a little while after one in the morning, a black van pulled up from the drive, almost silently as the night was without it. The lights were dimmed and were shut off as it came up to the house. Three men wearing black approached the front door in silence, carefully stepping in the thin mix of snow, ice, and gravel. The one in front approached the door, sticking a piece of medal in the lock and unlocking it. Lifting the door and opening it, they crept into the first room, seeing two bodies.

The first man put a cloth over Zev's mouth and noise, apparently some drug as Zev's breath became even more faint. The next one was to Mac as well, muffling most of his face with a different cloth. The limp bodies were then carried into the van, placed on soft mattresses to absorb any bumps.

As they were about to leave, Mac heard a gunshot in his dream, rolling to his side from the sudden shock, but it became quiet again as the truck drove back to the main rode, heading far, far away from the house.

* * *

**February 10th, Val Sampson is dead. The large hole in her neck suggested point blank range gun shot, bullet still unknown and yet to be found in the body. First suspicion was thieves ending up having to kill her by the way the door was unlocked gently, but it was then considered murder when nothing appeared to be stolen. Hope Valdez never showed up despite the sudden rise in the news, she is considered missing. No tracks could be located as the road was used by many different vehicles in a short amount of time. Later discoveries showed a ransom note, saying nothing will be exchanged, nothing else was included and fingerprints could not be found on the typed paper.**

**Hope Valdez's jeep was located at the ski resort where she was last resorted participating in the competition. Only thing missing was her snowboard, as pointed out by second place participant Roy Berg. Saenn's government took great interest on this case and took it as to the murder of Val Sampson and missing of Hope Valdez. Until then, she is considered dead.**

* * *

_Hit the review button, please! If you are reading this, hit the review button! This gives me a whole lot of reason to continue this story!_


	25. Mind of the Dark

_"There's another world outside of the one you live in- a shadow world. Things go on down here that you people in the light would never believe."_

_-FullMetal Alchemist_

As the light shinned through the small window, ice covering a third of it, a tall built man leaned back against his black leather chair and kicked his feat up onto a metal filing cabinet. A relaxed look showed on his face as he made a stern looking grin, almost wanting to laugh now. His plans were going perfectly, and just a small meeting will help his ideas even further. Brushing his black coat suit, he picked up the phone as it started to ring, "Hello?"

"Kass, sir?" a man on the other side asked, making sure it was the person he was wanting to talk to.

"This is him," the man on the phone, Kass, replied, "What do you want?"

"Three of our grunts have captured the escaped mother's child and found two other hybrids at the old lady's house."

"Hm, very interesting," Kass replied in sarcasm, flicking a speck of dirt off of his thumb with his index finger, "What are the status of the three?"

"Well," the man on the phone started to read something off, probably papers with the information, "The child is a female and has carried the baby DNA over her mother and appears to be healthy. She is currently in a state of shock and anger, so had to lock her up away from the others."

"Typical," Kass stated out loud on the phone, "You kidnap a kid and they act like it is the end of the world. But continue on."

"The other two are both males. The youngest one is around the age of ten or eleven and is an Umbreon hybrid. But the other is about sixteen and is actually a Lugia hybrid. Both-"

"What! _The_ Lugia hybrid?" Kass interrupted, "You mean the one from Dorjan?"

"Yes," the man cleared things up, "Both are calm, probably already use to this kind of situation. This is Dorjan's so called experiment. Which reminds me, Dorjan has been announced dead."

"What can you suspect? Old man gets murder by his own experiment. Poor thing, hates the old geezer to death," Kass muttered again, "I want the Lugia morph in my office after the meeting, is that clear?"

"Yes sir."

"And if he has a request for something else for him to come, allow it except anything that might be a problem," Kass made his deal very clear. He wanted no problems and no grudges that might lead to a problem.

"Yes sir." The phone then hanged up.

As Kass looked at a digital clock on his desk, he made a smirk, everything was working above better now. Play a few strings and things could work perfectly. Also with the news of Pokemorphs loose, capturing them could improve things for increasing better results of tests. Patting his stiff thin hair in the back as to settle it down just a little, he gave a yawn. As he got up and left the door, he started to think of some plans of what to say to this kid. "Perhaps a little greed would settle it," Kass muttered, greed was his favorite way of bribing others, including the experiments.

Reaching the first floor, Kass walked down a hallway, now thinking about the meeting with others. As he walked through wooden double doors, he came into a small cemented room, others well dressed sitting at a table. They were all random people, some looking extremely smart, attractive, or rough, but they all were there for one thing. "Welcome to the meeting, partners."

On the lowest floor in one the only cell out of the hundred, Hope gave a sigh. She was kidnapped, never to return again. She had already cried it over, struggling to escape their grip, but she couldn't. But what was worse was her secret. It was a question she never wanted to ask, what did they want from her?

"It is actually simple but perhaps a heart thumping thing for you," Hope remembered a scientist explaining it as he drew blood from her numbed body, "We create a new body for hosts here, reborn as you could say. But you on the other hand will not be going through the rebirth, but you are one of them. You see, you are a human who can transform into a Pokemorph and Pokemon at will, your birth mark proves it."

Hope didn't want to believe it, her red back was just a birth mark, nothing else. They didn't really prove it to her with instructions or anything like that, but doubt was filling her mind each minute that passed. "Now my life is over," she muttered to herself in the darkness, "No hope of a positive future, no dreams to carry out to another level. Just nothing now." Hope gave another sigh before crying again, what about her grandmother now? She was dependent on Hope for almost everything outside of the house. But what about Mac and Zev? What were they going to do? Would they find her? Or would the public do something about it with the champions disappearance? "Time will only tell," Hope said to herself again, "But I'll get out of here, even if it kills me…"

* * *

_Wow, long time no type… I'm still going to continue this story folks, and I'm thinking of going beyond my original goal so, wish me luck! And yes, hit the review button because it just so happens I know how to tell if you have hit the review button. I know where you live……just kidding, I don't. But still…_


	26. New World, New Light

_"Heroism vs. Fish-man Cruelty"_

_-One Piece_

"Is he dead? He doesn't appear to be moving…"

"Of course he isn't dead! See his chest and stomach? They're moving!"

"But not much, it is almost hardly noticeable."

"So? He doesn't take big breaths, big deal."

"Well he's been asleep for a while now."

Mac was fast asleep, the dream he was having came to a halt and left only a few faint images in his memory by the sound of the voices. But his mind was still partially asleep, not aware of his senses. The voices were also unfamiliar, but they reminded him of some old school mates from five years ago. All he could tell was that he was in some bed, a thin sheet of coverings over him, and that he was on his side, probably facing the wall. He opened his eyes, seeing a white wall. Mac wanted to go back to sleep, actually in a great comfort that didn't have anything rivaling it since his incident.

Giving a yawn, he rolled over to see two unknown faces looking at him in curiosity. Both were boys, actually younger than Mac and around Zev's age. The first one was what Mac could imagine as a dream son for someone, thin body all around with water blue eyes and thick angel blonde hair. But the other was forest green eyed and thick brown hair, a bit heavier than the other but wasn't overweight at all. They were both about the same height, just an inch below Zev. "Huh?" Mac asked in confusion.

Apparently the two were confused as well as the blonde asked, "Who are you?"

"Better yet," the brunet came with another question, "Why are you a Pokemorph?"

"Why?" Mac said out loud, still half asleep, "Is-how do you know what a Pokemorph is?"

"Wait a second!" the blonde almost yelled in Mac's face, "We are the ones asking questions around here, so you answer first!"

Mac was getting frustrated but tried to throw his anger away and just answer the questions, "My name is Mac and I don't understand what you mean why I am still a Pokemorph. Now my question is what do you mean by why I am _still_ a Pokemorph?" It was then that Mac noticed two things. The obvious one that didn't make him extremely notice was that the boys were dressed casually, more than usual since they were in a large cell by themselves. But what was a bit more unusual was that the blonde had a large yellow stripe going from the back to his neck, around his left, then under his shirt. The brunet had one going the opposite way and was brown.

"Don't you know that people around here don't like to be in a Pokemorph form? You get blamed for everything," the brunet answered the question, a little bit more calmly now that his questions were answered.

"Wait, are you from here?" the blonde asked, looking at Mac up and down as he removed the sheet and sit up. Mac shook his head, not even knowing where he was or who the two boys were. "Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm David and this is my friend and partial twin, Blake."

"And these," Blake pointed to the brown spot on his neck then to David's yellow one, "Are proofs that we are twins, going through everything together."

"What is it?" Mac asked, looking at it curiously.

"It makes us one specific Pokemon or Pokemorph, but-" David tried to explain.

Blake finished explaining it, "We still don't know how to do it quickly, it just seems to happen over night and we become one of the three."

Mac leaned back at the thought, captured again. But what he was getting, it wasn't as bad as Dorjan's, as if the owner of the place didn't purposely make their lives miserable. As Mac looked past them to the long hidden gate with the door opened, he remembered that Zev wasn't with them, "Hey, do you by chance know of someone else here who is also a Pokemorph? An Umbreon one?"

"Well," David said, looking to the tiled floor while Blake looked at the ceiling while supporting his head, "Not sure, we heard that two others were brought here. I don't know what they were though, they don't really bring others here."

"Actually yes." Someone showed them self from the open door. It was a girl about Mac's age, just her presence made Mac shiver. It was easy to tell that she was just like the two boys with a blue strip going around her neck and, although he couldn't see it, down her back. It was odd though, the two boys looked like you can see them in a park playing like any other kids with. But she looked more like it was Sunday morning with the baby blue dress.

"He has been awake since yesterday morning," the girl said as she looked at Mac with not as much curiosity as the boys, "Zev, right?"

"That's him," Mac confirmed it.

The girl looked at Mac for a second, giving him a cold spine. "The name is Kai, by the way, and you are Mac, correct?"

"Yes," Mac still tried to sound serious, more than he wanted to. He just didn't want to say something he would regret for sure. This kind of situation was what Mac never thought he would have to face. He could just feel himself just heating up in the inside, but being cold on the inside. When he spoke, it was almost like he was trying to fake it, not show what he really was.

It then dawned on him. "Do you mean that I've been asleep longer than Zev?"

"Actually, yes," Kai replied, wondering what was the big deal about it as she leaned against the wall.

Mac shrugged the idea off, probably just got knocked out harder or however they kept them asleep. But suddenly, a metal door could be heard being slid open as a man walked through the hall. Mac was especially surprised to see that he looked unarmed, unusual for a place that would a hold a Pokemorph captive. "Mac," the man said, looking past Kai, "The boss wishes to speak with you."

Kai looked straight back at Mac who was looking her for advise. She just made a nod saying, "Just go." Mac got up and followed the guard. "I'll tell Zev that you left for a little while," Kai said as Mac left the room.

The hallways were actually impressive compared to Dorjan's. Just the first floor and Mac could see rooms with other humans, Pokemon, and even Pokemorphs. It wasn't just one room filled with one of the three as well, it was mostly mixed. Everything also appeared extremely clean, almost liked there was a maid for the place. The entire place was painted white with the secondary color for windows or alarms as a light blue color. Apparently the guard knew of Mac's watchful eye of the place, as he gave a small and quiet chuckle. As they reached the end, they came upon another metal door, but this one was much thicker than the others. As the guard stood in Mac's way of viewing the code, the man opened the door with the correct code.

Up ahead was another hallway, but their destination was just at the split. There was one door at the point that two hallways joined as one. Mac looked both ways and saw they went a ways before turning. The door opened and Mac got the guess to go in. The inside of the room though looked more comfortable than any of the others, but the desk and the chair also suggested that it wasn't a sleeping quarters.

"Welcome," an unfamiliar voice said behind the chair, "Take a seat, (despite how cliché that sounds.) I have some things I think we need to talk about."

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait, but let's just say some fortunate (for me) and some not so fortunate things have started to come up. The good, a friend of mine is back from Europe. The bad, my computer messed up right in the middle of writing this chapter and my rewritten version wasn't to great..._


	27. Gilded

_"Talk about cheesy…"_

_-FullMetal Alchemist_

The chair swung around and showed a man looking at Mac with an evil look. The man smirked as Mac sat down and offered to shake his hand, "The name is Kass by the way."

Mac shook hands with Kass, Kass' was actually firmer than Mac could stand. "Just a question out of curiosity," Kass looked at Mac with a bit of force of getting the answer out, "What is your thoughts about Dorjan's death?"

Thinking for a moment, Mac got a reply in his head that he felt would be the best way of answering it. "Well, let's just say I wish he didn't die that way."

Kass looked at Mac, showing a humored face, "Glad you know how to answer things in an honest opinion. Dorjan was way to high on his little throne, he needed somebody to knock him off." Kass then thought of what to say next, the silence scared Mac. But one thing bugged him, if this guy was evil, then how come Blake, David, and Kai seemed so cheerful? "So what do you think of your roommates?" Kass asked, sounding like this wasn't much of a question to learn of anything.

"Fine, as far as I know in a short period of time," Mac replied.

"So you don't mind a girl sharing?" Kass asked.

"No."

Hiding his grin, Kass found Mac's weak spot. "So you don't mind a girl with you? Most kids at her age didn't want to be with someone who wasn't there gender. The boys only got along with her because they thought of her as a older sister," he said before Mac could ask.

"I don't think Zev, my friend, minds either," Mac said, thinking he might have made a mistake. He then remembered the marks, "I have a question though,."

Kass looked at him for a split second what the question was, "And it is?"

"I saw markings on the three and wondered, what exactly is that?"

Giving a small chuckle, Kass answered like it was an obvious thing, "You see, here I do stuff a little bit more than Dorjan dreamed up. Those markings are actually the start of a new experiment. Have you ever wondered what it is like to be human whenever you want but when you need help from a Pokemon you can do it yourself?"

"No," Mac did exactly understand that thing, he has only been human and Pokemorph.

"You see," Kass continued on, apparently like the idea as he said it, "My _children_ can become a Pokemon at will, be a human, or even between if need be!" Kass looked at Mac's eyes, reading them of Mac's true emotions behind the frown, "Of course only one Pokemon, but that still seems to satisfy them."

Mac was taking it all in, wondering about it. "And they truly enjoy it?" he had to ask. Mac wouldn't care in the world if the subjects were as happy as they could be.

"What do you think?" Kass made it obvious, "If their _daddy_ gives them whatever they want, they get. No harsh work, very loose rules. No fighting and causing trouble and they'll live happily ever after."

Mac didn't know if he was lying. "Explain this one. Why do they call you _daddy_?"

Kass made a grin as he sat back in his chair, "Because in a way, I am their dad. See, my children are not like many people you met at Dorjan's. Instead of being born of a real mother, they are manufactured, their almost human like DNA randomly made (since there are many of them now) but are almost perfect. Nothing is perfect. But being manufactured, we also can easily alter it so they can be born with their gifts." Before Mac could ask a small question, Kass already answered, "They age just like any human or Pokemon."

Thinking, Mac wondered how exactly they got it all to work. "Now," Kass said, getting to exactly what he wanted to talk about, "I have a gift, and a deal for you. First off, the deal is, if you accept, we can go ahead and give you and your friend the markings just like everybody else, as well as the side affects."

It was what they have been waiting for, both Zev and Mac, to become human again and live a life. The only difference was that they wouldn't live human life again, but Mac couldn't go home anyways. Giving a mental sigh, Mac replied, "I do not refuse the offer, but I wish to think that over."

A chuckle came out of Kass before leaning forward.. "You do know how to play smart. But I'm not quite done with business just yet. You see, Kai who you are with, has lately been telling me she has been feeling lonely. No one her age to talk to. I can't get anyone to move in with her, so…"

"You want me to have a crush on her?" Mac asked, just stating the obvious.

Kass gave a laugh now, "No, she just wants someone her age, yours actually, to talk to. You know, friends," he then leaned back in his chair, "But if you wish and she doesn't care, then I don't care. A few of my children have fallen in love, and I think others will fall in as well."

Mac knew his choices were limited with very good prizes, "Fine, I'll talk to her."

"Good, good," Kass replied, "Now, I believe I am done. You may go back now."

Getting up and opening the door, Mac gave a sigh with some high hopes. He might have to talk this with Zev in private about this, he might want a voice in the matter. Walking down the white hallways with someone guarding him till they reached his room made him think of Kai. Just the idea of her made it seem like a knife was going through his stomach instead of butterflies. Mac prayed that the two would _just _be friends until he was positive Kass was telling everything.

As the metal door opened and Mac went back into the water blue painted room with a total of four cells, Mac went into Blake and David's to see them playing some game with Zev and Kai. "You're back!" Zev noticed, "What took you?"

"Oh, just more odd business," Mac gave a little happier attitude, "But I need to ask your opinion on something, alone."

Zev wondered about it for a moment, thinking they might be in trouble, "Sure."

"You can go into that cell," Kai pointed to the one behind the wall, "No one else stays here but us."

"Thanks," Mac said as he and Zev went into the back cell.

("Lanturn!" Blake called out as they continued their game.

"Blaziken!" David called out near the same time as well.

"Groudon," Kai said as well, "Groudon uses Earthquake on both!")

The cell that Mac and Zev went in wasn't used at all, no bed mattresses or anything. Zev sat down and crossed his legs, Mac followed as well in front of him. "Well, what is it?"


	28. Normal?

-1_"Sleep in heavenly peace."_

_-Silent Night_

"Well," Mac started his explanation and question, "We are offered a, well, surgery you could say, to become human when he want, except for markings on us. Basically become like Blake, David, and Kai. But my question is, do you want to do it?"

"Do you want to?" Zev asked.

"Actually, I do, but I don't know if they will keep their promise," Mac replied. He wanted this nightmare to be over and live a life as what he was.

"Then I'll do it when you are!" Zev said, a smile starting to form on his face.

Mac gave a quiet sigh, he should have seen this coming, "Okay then, that's it." Mac got up followed by Zev, heading back to the others.

* * *

The rest of the day continued on much faster than what Mac usually went through. Two mattresses with the sheets came in for Mac and Zev now (the two put them in the cell by David and Blake's and in front of Kai's.) But a little latter, a guard returned with five pieces of paper in his hand, "Order sheets."

Both Blake and David groaned at the news, Kai was already going up and getting them. Mac and Zev looked at each other, wondering what it was all about. "Beware," Blake warned the two, "Kai is almost completely in charge of this."

Kai came back with the sheets and a pencil in her hand. Passing them out, Mac looked at the one with his name on it. _"He wasn't really joking when he said that he gives them whatever they want."_ Mac went through the paper first before filling anything in.

Clothing (Check as many as you like):

-Shirt (S/M/L/XL/XXL)

-T-shirt(S/M/L/XL/XXL)

-Jeans (W L)

-Shorts (W L)

-Shoes (Size )

-Socks

Meals:

Before Mac could continue on the rest, Kai snatched Mac's sheet and started to fill it out. "Told ya'," Blake told Mac. It was a bit nervous for Mac, Kai kept looking at him, making guesses at to what size of clothing he wore and even filling out the rest. She then took Zev's, filled it out, then continued to the other two boys who just handed it to her. After finishing David's, she got up with the sheets and the pencil and returned to the door, a guard on patrol collected them as he came by.

"What did you put on them?" Zev asked, wanting to know if they were doomed or got lucky.

As Kai sat down, Blake already answered it, "It is always a surprise with her." Kai just nodded. "Just pray that it is correct," Blake said, apparently a inside joke as he and David chuckled and Kai was about to hit him.

David then remembered something, "Didn't you say you were going to teach us today Kai?"

"Yeah, you promised you would teach us how to become a Pokemon and a Pokemorph!" Blake also remembered after David.

"Oh yeah," Kai remembered as well, "I guess I should teach you now." Mac and Zev paid attention, but Mac only did because he wanted to know exactly how they got it to work while Zev just wanted to know. "You know how when you wake up sometimes, you end becoming the Pokemon you dreamed about?" Kai started to explain, the two boys just nodded, "Well, the trick is that you must think you _are_ that one Pokemon, get it?"

David and Blake looked at each before Blake spoke up, "You mean that is it? It was just that the whole time."

"Yep," Kai replied, "But you just never could do it because you never really thought about it."

The two looked at each other again, then nodded in agreement. The two thought for a moment on the Pokemon they always end up becoming when they wake up, and thinking that they were that Pokemon. Slowly, but easily seen, Blake started to grow smaller with a red coat and fangs and became a dog like Pokemon, a Growlithe. David himself also grew smaller but had a harder yellow skin that almost looked like armor and little claws for fingers with his eyes becoming completely black, a Sandshrew. Blake as a Growlithe gave a howl of victory before becoming human again. David looked at himself as his clothes no longer fit him as a Sandshrew before becoming normal. As humans, the two showed a smile on their face. "Told ya'!" Kai just said.

"So what about you?" Zev asked Kai, Kai never revealed what kind of Pokemon she could become.

"Oh, I can't do it here," Kai just replied blushing, actually meaning she would destroy her clothes. Remembering the deal, Mac also gave a small blush.

* * *

The night continued on, David and Blake rambled on with Zev about becoming Pokemon. Zev himself was already growing jealous, just thinking of the idea of becoming an Umbreon at will made him want to say yes to the deal. Finally, David and Blake played nice and became Pokemorphs as well, continuing to talk with Zev. Kai was in her own cell, laying on the mattress, almost asleep and tired as the night dragged on.

But Mac was in the showers in the back (he didn't notice them till Kai told him.) He already stepped out of the shower and was putting his clothes on, looking at himself in the mirror. With hope actually sinking into his heart, Mac tried to do anything as normal as possible now. He looked so different from what he was at Dorjan's. It use to be his face just looked dark and gloomy, just like everyone else's except Zev's. But now, his face seemed brighter, white as a Lugia now. "I need a haircut," Mac noticed how long his hair has become, "And they should have changed its color to something, the brown is bugging me." First comment about his hair from Mac for a very long time.

Mac still didn't leave the bathroom, still noticing stuff he just wanted to change real badly about him. Just the idea was stirring joy in Mac, just thinking of becoming like any human teenager. Maybe he should make the deal, fill all the problems. Something then dawned on him, "Do I have powers like a Lugia?" Dorjan apparently didn't give powers to anybody at the lab, no one had powers of a Pokemon except for fangs and claws. Maybe he did, he just didn't know how.

Looking down at the sink, Mac opened his month, wanting to do a Hydro Pump. _"Throw up water if you have to, I just want to know,"_ Mac kept saying in his head. Nothing came up. _"So what about Psychic?"_ Mac concentrated on the mirror, get it to shake. The mirror remained still despite how hard Mac kept telling it to shake without being touched or even thought to move. _"I guess not,"_ Mac sighed, kind of disappointed that he could have blown his way out of the laboratory, _"Might have been a safety measure."_

"But it is late, I'm going to bed." And to that, Mac went to bed with only the three others talking away till they to were tired.


	29. Sick and Bored

_"There's something here that you can't see, right?"_

_-Pokemon_

Mac awoke to the sound of footsteps and some mutterings. It wasn't at Mac, but actually in the next cell over. But his nightmare while he was asleep, if having a disturbed feeling makes it a night, was still haunting him when he was awake. Faking his state of consciousness, Mac kept his eyes closed as he continued to think about the nightmare. He was in some dungeon or cave, he couldn't really tell. The entire place was covered with a dark black fog, still capable of seeing but very scary looking. The walls, floor, and ceiling all seemed to have been painted with some random color of a very dark purple and black mixed. Mac, who glowed a bright white color, was walking through there, going up and down, left and right, no exact directions or any alternative choices.

"She hasn't waken up when she usually does," the familiar voice of Blake said to somebody.

"Okay then, we'll see to it that she gets cured," a man replied, unfamiliar to Mac. A little bit after that, the door shut.

Opening his eyes, Mac saw that the bed in front of him was empty where Zev was to sleep. Getting up and out, Mac went towards David and Blake's cell, where the three boys were looking at Mac now. "You missed them," David told Mac what was going on, "Kai is sick, and she doesn't respond at all. She has a pulse, they were sure of that, but she is usually the one who wakes up first."

Mac just nodded, so now this day and probably the next few were going to be slightly quieter without Kai.

* * *

The rest of the day was quieter, and actually a bit boring. David and Blake continued to practice their morphing ability, but keeping quiet as well. Zev just watched them in silence, not much to do if David and Blake weren't in the mood for talking. Mac himself laid on his mattress, thinking of everything now. Zev seemed very happy now with David and Blake who around his age, Zev no longer seemed to talk to Mac that much. The shape shifting, not only Zev, but also got Mac wanting to get the treatment done and over with. The only problem was that he couldn't imagine them trusting Mac. They would probably do it for Zev if they really intended to, but that was because Zev would _just_ be an Umbreon. Mac himself would be a Lugia, one that they would probably fear because of his powers.

But one thing was still bugging him, Kai's sudden sickness. If it was a cold, it wouldn't make sense. As a little kid, Mac could remember exposing even something like a bed while sleeping makes you get sick for a day, but being older it wasn't a big deal if you slept without a blanket. So how was Kai sick? Did she catch something that he or Zev brought in? Blake and David don't appear affected and even Kass would have done something about it. So what was Kai sick of? Mac gave a sigh, he couldn't think of anything.

As the day continued on, Zev took his first shower for the first time since they gotten there. Blake himself practiced trying to do Flamethrower, but instead ends up with very weak flames. David couldn't try digging because he feared Kass would get mad at him for tearing up the place. Just to escape boredom for a little while, Mac kept taking showers.

By the time they got back from dinner, a box was set right in the middle of the hall. "I guess they have arrived," David said as he opened it to show the clothes. They started digging through it, pulling out what came with all the lists again. It was just humorous to Mac, how someone who hasn't been in the outside world could possibly guess what people did and didn't wear. David and Blake weren't to surprised at theirs, a tan t-shirt for David and a dark red one for Blake, both with jeans and new shoes. But Mac was at least happy he or Zev weren't going to be light bulbs with the clothes. Zev's was also a black t-shirt with jeans with a hole sowed in, and black shoes and socks for the very first in a long time. Mac was similar as well, a white t-shirt, jeans as well with a bigger hole, as well white and blue stripped shoes and socks.

Two other things stood out. There were two pairs of boxers, both for Mac and Zev. Not wanting to know how, but Mac guessed that Kai figured out that Dorjan only gave a shirt and pants. But the other thing that stood out was that there was nothing left for Kai. _"They probably have on hold since she is sick and all,"_ Mac thought to himself.

But with the clothes, the four took turns putting them on, one in the bathroom and the other in a cell while the others were in the middle starring at the wall so they don't accidentally see something.. Zev went into the bathroom while Blake went in the front cell. While David and Mac waited, Mac asked, "So how frequently do they do this?"

"About every week," David answered as a Sandshrew morph, "They apparently give magazines to the girls at lunch, so they almost know the outside world fashion. So do you think Kai and the other girls got it?"

Mac shook his head, "Not sure, I don't even know what the outside world is like, just for a little while." Just saying that reminded him of Hope and her grandmother. Mac couldn't see any fashion or anything that talked about the outside world with them, but apparently they did show what the area they live in was (mountain life.)

"Mac?" Zev said as he came out of the bathroom, "Are these jeans suppose to do this?" Zev was holding his jeans up.

"They are suppose to do that," David replied, "I don't know why, but they are suppose to. Just keep your shirt over it." Zev let go of his loose jeans that only showed a little of his boxers, then put his shirt over it.

Mac then took the bathroom and started to change, Zev took a seat by David who was waiting on Blake to finish. "So what is it like to change into a Pokemon, human, and a Pokemorph at will?" Zev asked.

David knew that Zev was wanting to do that kind of thing by the way he watched. "Pretty cool actually," David replied, "I mean, it is annoying becoming human or Pokemorph to Pokemon. Your clothes no longer fit you and when you need to change back, you have to get all your clothes back on unless…yeah you know."

"Yeah, yeah," Zev muttered.

"Okay, I'm done!" Blake said as he came back changed. David got up and turned into his human form while Blake also took a seat by Zev, starring at the wall. "So tell me, why are you an Umbreon morph?" Blake asked.

"Huh?" Zev didn't understand the question.

"I mean, I can be a Growlithe, right? And David is a Sandshrew, but Mac and Kai don't count…So why are you part Pokemon that is stronger and still about our age?" Blake explained it better.

"Oh! Yeah, actually it was just a little luck. You see, when they did me, they had an Umbreon DNA that was about my age (I think in Umbreon years) and just did that. Being power hungry freaks and all…"

Blake was silent for a moment, about to ask his next question when Mac came out. Seeing that David wasn't there, he also took a seat and waited on David. "You were about to say?" Zev asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just forget it."

Shortly after, David finished as well. "Were you talking about me?" he asked, jumping on wrong conclusions.

"No," Zev answered for Blake. Mac didn't understand what they were talking about.

* * *

_Guess what kids! Okay, I'm joking there but seriously, guess what? I am randomly going to be adding bonus chapters! Okay, to help the people with the confused look on their face, I'll explain what I mean. A bonus chapter will contain something from a character's past, mostly Mac since he is the oldest character. Don't worry, I will tell you every little information you will need to know. Also, this will be completely random._

_Now for other news. First off, if you thought I was taking forever to make a chapter, you haven't seen anything. It is now going to take longer with more camps coming up. For example, Cross Country Camp. Sometimes I will have some access to a computer, others I will have no access. Then after that, school! (What we all love! Not really…)_


	30. Reality and Dreams

_"When the paper is crumbled up it can't be perfect again."_

_-Linkin Park_

It was morning of the next day, everything was still early for anyone to wake up. David and Blake had their feet touching as they slept, David pointing towards the door's wall, and Blake pointing at the opposite direction. David was a Sandshrew by accident, his dream was actually about the possibilities of talking to other Pokemon. Mac was facing the wall but laid in the middle of his mattress while Zev was on the edge closer to Mac, his back turn (a foot of space kept them apart.)

Suddenly, the door opened. Zev was the first to wake but still half asleep, "Huh?"

Mac then woke up from both the door and Zev, almost like an instinct for him. Footsteps started to go down in the hall, Mac turned around to see who it was. One of the guards, this time supporting Kai as she leaned against the man for support. The guard guided her to her own cell and gently put her down on Kai's mattress to continue rest. She rolled over, grabbing the sheets as if she was cold. Mac then turned back around silently and pretended to be asleep. The guard walked up again and stopped in front of Mac's cell, Mac wanted to look around and see what he looked like, but resisted for what was probably for the best. Then, he continued on down the hall with his boots hitting the stone floor at an even pace, sliding the door shut behind him.

Still a bit tired, Mac remained still, his eyes opening and closing slowly. He then closed his eyes shut, letting them rest but not falling asleep. What seemed like a minute was actually half an hour. It was silent in the room. Mac couldn't imagine the morning being so quiet, being use to waking up last or second to last.

Kai then groaned and Mac remembered his promise. Getting out of the mattress, Zev asked Mac as he got to the exit, "Where are you going?"

"Just going to check on Kai, see how she is feeling," Mac replied, looking at Zev who was turned over.

"Oh, okay," he just before turning back over and falling asleep again.

Mac walked silently, the shoes making a little noise on the stone floor. As he reached Kai's cell, Mac peeked over at Kai's sleeping body. Kai had her back turned and in her human form. She would just shiver frequently, making Mac wonder if she just had a small cold. "Are you okay?" Mac asked, approached her silently and at a slow pace.

It took a while, but Kai replied with a weak voice, "Mac?"

"Yeah," he just replied, sitting by her mattress, "Are you okay?"

Kai turned around to look at Mac with a weak look, "I don't know. I still feel sick and they said that I wasn't."

Mac was lost in thought, was she sick or was it something new? "Well, do you think you can make it to breakfest?" Mac asked, it would be served not to long.

"I don't think so," Kai replied, "I don't even have an appetite now."

It was silent for a little while, Kai had her eyes closed and resting a little. Mac was just watching, knowing that he made a deal with Kass. "Mac?" Kai then asked, "Can you tell me about the outside world? I always wanted to go outside, but they won't let us go untill we are older. But then we are still limited on certain stuff."

"Okay then," was all that Mac said before starting, "But I don't remember a whole bunch, to me it has been a long time."

"I don't mind." Kai replied, a weak smile on her face.

"Well, where I lived you were allowed to move to where ever you wanted. If you needed to meet new people, there was something called the _web_ that let you meet others. Food supplies were fine for most people and there were many different kind." But just saying this sounded to much like a fairy tail. Knowing it might ruin her dreams, Mac went ahead and just stated the bad thoughts, "But it won't work perfectly. Some people only care about themselves and how great they are, so they refuse to do anything but make themselves look better. Then there are some who try to destroy others to become better. Sometimes people end up getting killed because they annoyed a very unforgiving and very powerful person to much. Nothing would be fixed because some people just sit around and do nothing, rather do something else worth their time. Plus, food would be short in one area because another consumes the others, thinking they deserve it more. Finally, the society has grown corrupted because both men and women want sexual desires and usually they force it out of others who don't. But in this situation, people want power so they can have everything, the reason we both exist as we are."

Now it was painful to look at Kai, he just killed it for her, but Mac had to tell the dark secret that not many could see. Kai lost her smile, but quickly regained it after she noticed Mac's pain. "At least you told me," she said, "But surely there are more things in the world that aren't bad."

"True," Mac muttered, but he couldn't think of anything positive. To him, life was just messed up and couldn't be fixed without starting over. "But are you really wanting to get out?" Mac had to ask.

Kai nodded despite what Mac just told her. "I just want to look forward for something," she said, "I wanted to live a life that wouldn't mean just sitting in a cell and rot in it. Surely you understand? Even here, there is no point in my life."

Mac truly understood her.

Without notice, the door opened and Kass himself was in front of the door. Grinning as usual as he stood there. Blake and David woke up, seeing him for the first time that close and scared what he wanted to do in personal. When Zev woke, he just about to fall asleep again. "Mac, may we have a little walk?" he asked in a normal tone.

He didn't have a choice, "Sure."


	31. Sounds Good, When Do I Start?

_"Now I see that testing me pushes me away."_

_-Linkin Park_

Both Mac and Kass started to walk through the halls that Mac haven't been through at all. There were no guards except the ones on patrol, but they would step back at Kass' presence. Mac wanted to take a guess that Kass was going to exercise or something, he wore a sleeveless black muscle shirt with black runnin pants. The two remained quiet, Kass just grinning his usual demented happiness while Mac frowned.

"So then," Kass broke the silence, "Do you want to take the deal?"

Giving a sigh, Mac made sure this was what he wanted. "Yes, both Zev and I," Mac replied to the question. They might end up hating it in the end, but they didn't have much to loose.

"I'll get that ready tomorrow then," Kass replied, "We already have plans on how to do the treatment, we just so happened to hack into Dorjan's old computers and got a copy of both of your original DNAs, both sides at least."

Mac didn't say anything. The two just continued to walk down in silence till they reached the end of the hallway. It was a large door bolted down and with ice covering the window. Kass opened it and cold air started to come in from outside, chilling Mac on the spot. "Thought you needed some cold fresh air," Kass said as he showed Mac outside.

The outside of the place was an amazing view. It was at the very top of the building and showed mountains upon mountains in front of it. The entire area was covered by a fenced wall and ceiling, the mountain's side just looming above it. The area they were at was completely covered in snow and ice, with frozen rocks making it look rough. But at the bottom was a land covered in green grass and forest life. Mac spotted a small path going around the mountain, probably how he got here in the first place. "Just wanted to point out," Kass said after Mac viewed the landscape for the second time, "You can't escape this area so easily."

Mac continued to take in every inch of the area, "So why did you bring me here?"

"Now we are getting the business done," Kass said, "First off, I want you to know that I have a few friends who would like to meet you in person. See Dorjan thought he would be a stuck up snob and keep you in secret. Well, we have little birdies who tell us these things, so it isn't much of a secret. But all you have to do for me is visit my friends, and you can bring your friends as well as they would like to know just about everything possible."

"So I am the popular subject without me knowing?" Mac asked, trying to get a little humer in his life.

Kass chuckled and just replied, "Yeah, you can say that. But I also have another deal for you." This time, Mac looked back at Kass, wondering what else he wanted, "I will give you your freedom, and Zev's, heck, I'll throw in your roomates' under one condition."

"What?" Mac asked, knowing it would have to be something big if the reward was great.

"You must capture a few DNA samples for me," Kass said, "It isn't hard if you can turn into a Lugia. All you need is a feather (which by the way we are going have to steal from you) of the birds, blood, piece of hair, even their drool would work. You're a clever boy, you can get DNA samples some way."

Mac wanted to answer yes to that, but something sounded iffy on it. "What if I never do?"

Kass chuckled silently this time, "Depends. If it is a failure to find them, then we won't bug you that much and just let you be. But if it is laziness, then we will be forceful."

Continuing to ponder over the idea, he asked another question, "So what if we just turn into Pokemon and never show up again?"

"Not happening. There is always a way to tell that you aren't human or a Pokemon. Usually the attitude or the scar shows it." Kass was right, David would just back off instead of rolling into a ball and Blake almost never barked.

Mac sighed, life was finally paying off. Mac and Zev just wanted to be human, Kai wanted to reach the outside world, and Blake and David were already fine with their gift. "Deal then, what day do we leave?" Mac said, not really caring if they would have no money.

"How about when your test is successful?" Kass said, enjoying this now, "We'll know your succesfull when we get our feather from you."

"And Zev?"

"He can do it himself," Kass reminded, "Just remember, we want some real DNA. Fake ones don't always turn out to be the best."

"I know." The wind got stronger as Mac started to enjoy the view again, wondering if Hope was alright with her Grandmom. All Mac could do was hope that their kidnaption was going to force them into pain, or not a whole lot. When they get out, Mac would have to show his presence to them so he can say he is alright with Zev and improved their problem.

"But one thing," Mac then remembered about Kai's sickness, "Did you figure out how Kai got sick? She claims that she feels ill but they told her that she wasn't."

Kass then had an annoyed looked on his face. Another person believing that she was sick, "She is just fine, tell her to morph already, we sent her clothes so she can morph. If you don't morph for a while after your first time, you'll start to feel empty because you aren't yourself. Very odd mentle behavior really."

"So what exactly is she?" Mac asked out of curiosity.

"She is a Lapras Pokemorph, the only one of her kind with the large Pokemon."


	32. Busted!

_"Now it's all gone!"_

_-Linkin Park

* * *

_

The next morning, Mac awoke in the silence. At first, he didn't get out of his bed, being greedy for some rest. But after a while, when he was sure he would hear somebody moving around or at least yawning, there was no noise. Mac sat up, rubbing his eyes, and looked around. He couldn't see Blake or David in their cell, and Kai was usually the one to wake up. Looking down at where Zev usually slept, Mac was thankful that Zev was still asleep.

Mac got out of bed (without waking up Zev) and had a peek. No one was in the entire room except Mac and Zev. Trying to find an explanation and remain calm, Mac ran up to the door. "Maybe they left without us knowing.," he said as he looked out of the small circle window at the door. But when he touched it, the door opened. Something was odd, "Aren't these doors suppose to be locked?"

"Mac?" Zev just woke up.

Giving it some thought and looking at the halls, Mac made a quick plan, "Come on Zev, we're leaving."

"Why? What's going on?" Zev asked, his mind was still not fully awake.

Mac just grabbed Zev's arm and guided him out, "I'll explain when we're out, but now we should probably get out."

Zev didn't say anything, he just tried to catch up with Mac's pace.

It was a maze, almost as if there was meant to be no exit. But Mac wanted to see something first, maybe he'll see something. Going out to the balcony that he made the deal with Kass, he looked at the road he saw earlier. To his horror, Mac didn't see vehicles leaving, but coming in. And it wasn't jeeps that they probably had as means of transportation, it was camouflage jeeps, looking the same way as the military ones Mac remembered when he was little and playing with.

"Come on Zev, we need to get out of here, fast!" Mac dragged Zev through the halls, trying to find an exit. He might have been panicking, but Mac didn't want to get spotted by the government. Left, right, left again, Mac kept going in random directions to just find an exit. But with no exit anywhere, he couldn't stop thinking that it might be to late.

The two then ended up where their room was. "Shoot," Mac yelled, he was getting frustrated with no exit visible. Suddenly, a nearby explosion caught them off guard. "Hurry!" Mac took Zev into their room. The bathroom was the only place that wasn't out in the open, and the best place to hide. _"They'll spread out and try to get every hiding spot, if we get to a spot they might miss, then we'll be safe,"_ Mac came up with a theory.

"What's going on?" Zev asked Mac as they slunk down a corner. Mac just shushed him, listening closely for footsteps. They did came, footsteps pounding in an unorganized manor. At first, it sounded like they were moving away, but Mac didn't have enough time to relax with a sigh. Footsteps entered the room in a fast beat. But when they got in, they walked slowly, Mac could barely guess where they were in the room with their quiet steps.

Suddenly, Mac looked at the door that was opening. There stood a man armored in black and a black blast mask with a large gun that neither Mac or Zev would identified. He looked the opposite way of them at first but was quick to look at them, pointing his gun at them, more to Mac. Zev and Mac didn't move, to scared to do anything incase they would scare the soldier and cause him to fire, but the man approached. Mac didn't breath, they were either going to die or who knew what.

There was just a moment of silence, a long, painful silence. It was visible that even the soldier was frightened with the gun remaining pointed at Mac's head. "Up," he said to them, both of them got up without hesitation. "Come on," he said, pointing his gun at the door. Mac slowly started to guide Zev out, fear still gripping them and causing them to move slowly.

"Did you find anything?" a voice could be heard from outside of the bathroom.

"Yeah, but I doubt these two are going to do any harm," he replied back. The soldier guided the two out to the other two soldiers.

The two who were guarding the room looked at Mac and Zev before one of them just gave a command, Mac guess this was the leader of the group, "Take them to the base, the captain will probably want to talk to them."

With a nod, he guided them out of the room and down the hall. Mac remained quiet as they were guided down the halls. It was easy to tell that Zev was nervous by his heavy breathing. It was hard to ignore what could happen, Mac was also scared a bit.

But they continued down the halls, going in directions that Mac never had to go for anything. They walked for almost half an hour and running into other soldiers almost every other room. But Mac noticed that there was no one who was originally in there. But when they finally reached the end, it was a bit surprising at what the camp was. It wasn't just jeeps and armored vehicles, it was tents lined up outside of the metal door. "What are they doing in those?" Mac asked out loud.

The soldier just gave a simple reply, "The captain will explain if necessary."

Outside was freezing cold for Mac, Zev was fine with a fur skin. But they still continued to one of the tents behind the front row. The soldier pointed to the tent's opening, so Mac with Zev behind him entered. The inside was surprising warm with a simple and easy to transport desk with a fold out chair behind. Two more chairs were in front, reminding Mac of Dorjan's office from long ago. A soldier with just his uniform was talking to a man in a green cloth coat and pants that quickly told the two that he was the main general. Noticing the two, the soldier bowed and left the back exit of the tent. With just the three, the general showed some curiosity, "Please, sit down."


	33. How, Where Are They?

_"On the roads, wear a seat belt and obey the traffic laws."_

_-Need for Speed: Carbon_

* * *

Mac and Zev both took a seat as the general welcomed them. Despite he still didn't know as to what was going to happen, Mac couldn't help but almost be relieved to honestly be captured. The man, despite looking like he could life both Mac and Zev up at the same time by their collars, had a peaceful expression on his face. Perhaps it was being able to finally communicate to the outside world, finally a chance to escape the never ending nightmare of a prison (despite the last one being nice to actually live in.) With the first question, Mac was almost surprised as to what the man wanted, "So what was it exactly like being guarded for as long as you can remember?"

The man, still have yet to take a seat, paced around behind his desk. It was helping him think, Mac actually remembers doing it a few times himself. The man must have been near six and a half feet tall and enough mass to easily conquer a Blastiose. He did look old, a few strings of white hair in his thin short hair, but the large mustache still had its brown color. Mac quickly answered, thinking most of the questions were safe for the two of them, "Different from probably what you think. It was," he tried to think of a word, "protective."

"No abuse at all?" the man rubbed his mustache without a tone of surprise.

"No," Mac replied, "It was almost as if they were trying to make us happy."

The man did ask anything else, but instead begins to wonder to the opposite side, looking at the blank white tint and the wind blow the fabric door to another tent behind it. He then walked back to them and asked another question, "Would you have happened to be from another 'camp'?" Apparently he tried to use different words now, as if trying to see if his idea matched Mac's.

Mac caught on to what he might have wanted, "Not another 'camp,' but we came from a destroyed prison."

Finally showing an expression of some relief, he then asked again, "You wouldn't know by chance if that destroyed prison belonged to a man known as Dorjan, do you?"

It was then that Mac started to wonder. How did they know who Dorjan was? Where they actually the army or some other power of the government? Or perhaps were they disguised as another group. He didn't know how to answer, if he said that he did, then the whole nightmare might be stopped from others. But if made a mistake of telling them, it could mean his and Zev's capture, or even death.

The man saw the hesitation and started to explain, "See, Dr. Dorjan is actually my twin brother. I am Bernard Dorjan, the oldest of the two." Mac couldn't exactly believe what he was being told, but he started to see some resemblance, "It was some time ago, my old head can't remember exactly, but he left for college as I left for the army. When he graduated, he supposedly died from a car crash. Being a bit of a fool, they easily discovered within a few weeks that he didn't really die. I know what you are thinking, how do I know that he is perhaps the one behind this? Well, when we grew up, he always seemed to have a dark attitude. From always loving to play as the villain when we were little to shunning everyone from him. He also had an obsessive passion for advance science, always trying to find the best solutions for a cure. It was then his senior year in high school that he had a dream to make a perfect utopia, a place where the things thought to be a fantasy were real. At first, I thought he was being crazy and tried to make sense with him, but he never listened. Continued on by ending the arguments saying the world will know when he finds the last piece to the puzzle.

"It was then that the reports of missing people started to increase. After his fake death, I became suspicious about this. Thankfully, I was assigned to find out who was responsible about this. So now, all I look forward to is that my brother's wish is destroyed before to many have suffered."

Mac was silent for a moment, but he finally answered, "Your brother, Dr. Dorjan, is dead. I killed myself."

Bernard Dorjan was quiet as he started to look at the back again, "Do you know where we might be able to find his dead body?"

Mac didn't know the exact location, the only thing he knew was that it was in a desert. "In some desert where it is just a waste land, I wasn't sure at the exact location ever."

The man just thought about it, Mac only wished it would be helpful. But the man had another question, "We have managed to retrieve the data from the base and a few others. All of them have talked about a project that could possibly reach a new generation. Are you that one?" Dorjan looked at Mac.

He wasn't sure, but Mac remembered the very words that the one man once said during the trapped tour. "I'm not positive, but I think I am," Mac answered. Dorjan looked at him and looked as if the final weight was gone. He gave a deep sigh then started to more to the back of the room.

Still not looking at the two, Dorjan then said calmly, "Alright, I'm sending you two out of here. It just so happens that I know a family who has been trying to help us with the problem ever since they got their daughter back. Mac then started to sigh with relief, knowing now they were going somewhere where it might be easier for them than being locked up in a dungeon.

"Thank you, sir," Mac replied with a thanks.

Zev then had something to say, "Uh-sir."

"Yes?" Dorjan almost forgot about Zev.

"Did your guys find anyone else?" Mac then remembered about the others. David, Blake, and Kai. Thinking about Kai just gave Mac a sick feeling.

But Dorjan just looked away from them and gave a sigh. "No, so far you are the only two we have found," he said in a calm tone of voice. Soon, tons of questions then started to come into Mac's mind. Why did they abandoned them? Did Kass decide to make the deal invalid? It was almost depressing just thinking about it. Mac was so close to having freedom in its purest form, but now it slipped away yet again for the second time.

"But for now," the man continued, "You two probably should have a tent for tonight. We still have searching to do until we are sure there is nothing left. Then we'll move you two."


	34. Good Night

_"One on one, two on one, three on one…"_

_-Hot Action Cop

* * *

_

That nigh, Mac and Zev were in a tent full of cots, but only two were being used. The two, especially Zev, were wide awake. To many questions were still going through their head, full of questions that were important to them. No one else has yet to be found, Mac almost predicted that from the moment when he noticed the army coming. But there was still another question. What if they did find somebody, but they were dead? Mac was sure that they wouldn't find out anytime soon.

Even so, they were going to experience freedom for what has been a long time for them. Still, Mac didn't find much reason to celebrate. The media, as he remembered a long time ago, weren't exactly going to miss something juicy. Especially when the latest news was that people originally captured suddenly went back to their Pokemorph form.

A thought went into Mac's mind. What if they were expected to do that despite what Mac had said. Dorjan, despite causing suffering to others, was a man of words. His will did say that Mac had control over the lab as long as Dorjan was dead. But would the employees have full loyalty to him? No where in the will did it say that the employees have to listen, but quitting the job usually meant a death sentence. Could Dorjan still be alive? But Mac killed him, he was positive that he was dead. But then, how?

"Mac?" Zev's voice filled the cold tent, "Do you think the others are alright?"

Mac wanted to tell the truth. He was doubting they were enjoying their life now. Instead, he just lied so Zev could have some peace from the actions, "Probably." After that, Zev was quiet.

With the interruption from his thinking, Mac just started to look at the top of the tent under the heavy grey blankets. It was cold, he could tell Zev was curled up into a ball and Mac was probably going to sleep like that as well. The brown walls and ceiling moved around violently with a loud ruffling sound as the strong wind gushed on them. If they could see the night sky, Mac imagined it as a clear sky covered in white dots with the giant moon shinning on them. He didn't really think of anything particular now, just random thoughts, mostly what life was going to be once they got to their new 'home'.

Mac thought of it as a city filled with life. It was outside the edge, but was still in a busy area. It would be away from the media, but comfortable to live. (Almost anything would be comfortable now for Mac and Zev.) Just the thought made Mac close his eyes and roll over to cover his chest and keep it warm. The world just went black, slowly enough that Mac couldn't even notice till it was too late. He was asleep now, waiting for the morning now as if a good day was promised.

Zev however was not asleep. His back was turned to Mac so he couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. Something was on his mind, not Blake, David, and Kai, but of someone else. Someone he couldn't help but blush just thinking about. He curled up even tight under the blanket to keep warm and bit his finger nail from an old habit from a long time ago. It was that bite that proved that he started to remember his childhood years, before his unfair share of the deal. Zev's childhood was coming back, but was now appearing to have faded away and the next step coming up.

He remembered his crush with the girl, the one that not even Mac knew about. His only female close encounter with as a Pokemorph. It wasn't a little kids crush, he was sure of it, Zev felt it was almost real. No thoughts didn't come to mind, but he could feel the back of his mind just whispering him, making him warm up at every thought of her. "Mya," he accidentally whispered. Zev closed his mouth completely in fear that Mac heard it, but he was silent.

Relaxing, Zev still couldn't stop thinking about her. Where was she? Was she fine? Did her family didn't let her leave when she transformed back? All of these questions kept Zev wide awake, more than he usually did. He rolled over to look at Mac for another question, but he was already fast asleep. Zev sighed and rolled over again and tried to close his eyes. He wanted to see her again, but what if she would be in a completely different continent? Then Zev wouldn't be able to see her, maybe never.

But something else just went on in his mind. Did Mac had a crush? Zev asked himself that a long time ago, but he didn't come up with a clear answer. He would ask if he had a good chance, but Zev didn't want to turn the conversation onto himself and reveal his secret. Maybe he wanted to keep it a secret, just like Zev did.

He gave a tired yawn and muffled his face again his pillow and tried to close his eyes again. Sleep still didn't arrive. Mya then entered his mind again, this time the thought of her comforted Zev. With a final yawn, Zev started to think of questions he would ask Mya when they would meet again. He didn't care about the odds of not meeting her, but he would say. He knew he meet her, Zev just knew it, as if something was telling him that he would.

Meanwhile, General Dorjan heard his phone ringing. Rolling in his cot in a separate tent from the two Pokemorphs. The phone rang again and Dorjan grabbed it and answered, "Hello?" There was a voice coming out of the phone that only Dorjan can hear clearly. "Yes," Dorjan then said into the phone, "Yes…Good. I'm sending the captives I have found and I'll come. No, just two. Yes, the cooperated. Actually," Dorjan then paused as if he heard something outside. It was too dark to see anything, but Dorjan continued, "I'll tell you when I meet up with you. Okay. Okay, good night." To that, Dorjan hanged up.


	35. Romantic Love Story

_"Morning, sleepy head."_

_-Anonymous

* * *

_

The morning sun started to show itself over the white mountain. Most people were still asleep, but a few were up. It was cold at such a high altitude that just leaving the warm bed was a bad idea, but for four people, that wasn't going to work for that morning. A soldier walked to a jeep that would be easy to pull out and to just warm it up. The other headed for then tent that Mac and Zev slept in. Pulling the opening back and letting the cold morning air go through, he woke them up, "Morning."

Mac groaned and lifted his head. "Up," he muttered. Zev wasn't up, so Mac just started to shake him. When Zev was awake, Mac dragged him out of the blankets and up and walking. Now following the soldier, they headed for the jeep. It wasn't hard to guess where Mac and Zev were suppose to sit, there was only room for two in the front (both soldiers were occupying.) The back was cover by a tent and blocked the view in the cab, it wouldn't allow them to see up ahead. It also didn't look warm and Mac guessed that there weren't comfortable seats. The two got in, Mac had to help Zev up. The inside only had wooden two seats, one on each side. There was a lot of room above and around them, so at least it wasn't going to be a tight ride to who knows where.

When the two got seated, the jeep started and vibrated from the engine. Suddenly, someone jumped on the bumper and got in the back. Mac and Zev were too tired to notice that when they saw someone coming in, they jumped back.

The person was short, only about six inches taller than Zev. They couldn't tell by the shadow if it was a boy or girl exactly, but their arms and legs were straight except at the elbows and knees (from what appeared under the uniform.) Their head and body also looked completely straight with no neck. The person came in, almost ignoring Mac and Zev, and sat at the opposite end of Mac's seat, closest to the hole. He could then see a bit more detail of the person, they were also a Pokemorph. A Quilava morph actually. The only thing that didn't make since was that neither Mac or Zev remembered a Quilava hybrid. Their fur was an olive green on their back while everything on the front half of their body was a dull yellow. They had no other hair. But the clothing was a bit odd for the area at the time. It was a grey and heavy coat that was probably too big for the Pokemorph. The person also wore a matching pair of pants held by a black leather belt and brown boots.

"Oh, guess they didn't tell me they found some," Mac then recognized them as a girl about Mac's age. The jeep then started to move and the silent ride started.

The Quilava girl just looked outside at the path they have covered, Mac just looked at the ground and at Zev, while Zev just looked around and sometimes watch what the stranger was doing. The girl pulled something from her left coat pocket, a golden locket in the shape of a heart. She popped it open without noticing that Zev was watching. A picture of a male, it was hard to tell his age, up against a white wall and his hand extended as if he was holding a camera. Someone else was holding on to him tightly as if they were a couple, Zev noticed it was the Quilava girl herself.

"Who's that?" Zev asked.

"Him?" she looked up at Zev in a bit of a surprise from the silence, "Oh, just a friend of mine at home…"

Mac then looked over at the picture. He couldn't make much detail of the exact location, it looked like a party at someone's house and the two were on the black bed. He looked at the boy's face, he was probably about Mac's age as well. He had a weak and gentle smile while his possible love held him tightly around the chest. The two only showed happiness as the picture was taken, Mac couldn't see a sign on his face or body posture that was almost typical of a fragile relationship. But it was that picture that made Mac wondered, did that boy, an human, honestly loved the Pokemorph?

"Curious to, huh?" the Quilava girl noticed Mac looking at the picture for a bit. Mac looked away and was about to say something, but the girl said something first, "A lot of people tend to ask me questions about this pictures. I haven't found any reason to get rid of it when we're still together."

She shifted up in her seat. "I'm Kalli," she first introduced herself, "I guess the best thing to do is to start from the beginning.

"I was about twelve when I was turned into what I am now. I don't know whether to say it was a curse or a blessing, anything seemed better than living on the streets…just waiting for death to finally take me out of my misery. While I was actually fed and given a _decent_ place to sleep for four years, that was when he came," Kalli then looked at the picture again, "He said he was forced to come and learn everything about that factory when his grades in high school showed no flaws. He was the leader's son and was then expected to run it in the family heritage in his dad's place. The one thing they didn't see though was that he was very soft hearted, he couldn't stand the idea of turning people into something that wasn't normal.

"But it was probably when we meet that made this picture. See, every time we could see each other, he would always look at me specifically. It was never anyone else, I am sure of it. But whenever I look back at him, he would look away and pretend he wasn't paying attention to me or something. It was then that his father was reported but his employee's about his son's continues glances. Knowing his bashfulness, he set it up that if his son was to take his place, he'll need someone to guide him. Someone to actually give an opinion."

"Wait," something then just flicked into Mac's mind about a little partner to spy on the prisoners, "What was his dad's name?"

"General Skyler, why?"

"Oh, nothing," Mac looked back at the floor.

"Well," Kalli continued, "It was a way for him to actually break the bashfulness of his son, and perhaps get him to agree about Pokemorphs. We were suppose to be social able, which didn't happen at first. But for silence, I was treated royalty at the time. It didn't take long before we started talking, my prince finally couldn't take the silence any longer. That is how this picture was taken. He bought a golden locket for me, how he wasn't allowed to tell. Since then, I never could really stop thinking about him when I'm away. He'll do anything for me, even when it included loosing everything of his."

Mac took the statement lightly. He guessed that the boy got away with Kalli and lost everything that could have been his. "David," Kalli continued while looking at the picture, "Managed to free everyone by making his dad going crazy and commit suicide. When he told me the plan, I begged him to find an alternative or not worry about it. He insisted that he had to." It was then that she closed the locket and put it in the same pocket. Mac looked out the opening and thought where they were. It was a street and Mac could barely see wooden buildings lined up on each side. Kalli then closed it. "They don't want to see us," she said, "They usually don't want to feel sorry for us."


	36. Idiot

_"Three spoon full and you'll be asleep forever."_

_-Futurama

* * *

_

After the story, the three remained silent for a few hours. They stopped, once or twice, to get gas. Each time, one of the soldiers would walk over to the back and ask if they wanted something to drink. No one was thirsty, so the answer was always a no. But it was still a long, bumpy, and drove Zev to the end of his patience. But at the very end, the temperature had started to drop and only Mac really noticed the cold air. Their main source of light from the sun through the tapestry had vanished as well. When Mac had mentioned it, Kalli opened one of the curtains to show a dusty road that was kicking up dirt and a pitch black sky with white specks.

"We must be getting near," Kalli said as she closed it up again, "My stop shouldn't be far, I'm just wondering where they are taking you guys." But Mac was barely paying attention. His eyes suddenly just felt heavy and his vision started to become blurry. With almost no light, everything got very dark and eventually all black. Mac had fell asleep. The rest was a dream, Mac knew it. Everything went from black to white, but their was no main source of light. Mac didn't feel tired now, but he wanted to continue to sleep, that is what he wanted in his dream. He'll wake up when they got to their destination, he knew it. Suddenly…

"**WAKE UP!**" A wooden stick whacked Mac across the back of the head. Mac quickly opened his eyes and turned around. A man wearing a white kimono (Mac called it a old dress for guys) That was held up by a black cloth. In his hand was a small fan with wooden strips holding the red cloth that closed with ease. He wore a large straw hat that covered his eyes. But Mac didn't recognize the man, not at all. "Good, you're awake," the man said.

Mac looked at him, trying to remembered. This didn't seem like a dream now. "Who are you?" Mac asked.

The man gave a short chuckle before replying, "Although hard to believe, I am a Pokemon. But this is a dream so that shouldn't be hard to believe right?" The man continued before Mac could say anything, "Listen here human, and I know you aren't human, I've been watching you in your dreams and I am personally not satisfied."

"Wait," Mac interrupted the man, "If you've been watching me, then who are you?"

"Again, I'm just a Pokemon. But if you are so curious, I'll tell you. My owner had a child who couldn't sleep well at night. So, I did my best and enter the dreams of the child to make a perfect dream. But after a while, the child started to sleep soundly by himself. So, I started to go around while others were asleep and bring them a good night. How could I do it? I'm a Ghost Pokemon, I can easily move to placed around the world.

"But it just so happened that I met you some time ago. Interested by your first untouched dream, I started to see what you dreamed. (You'll be surprise what you can learn from a person's dream.) And personally, you're an idiot," the man then placed his folded fan at Mac's face, "I'll give you credit, you don't whine like a baby where grown men would. But you need to remember about everyone. Not just you or a few others, but everyone you are responsible of."

"What do you mean?" Mac interrupted again.

"You might be surprised by how much damage you cause just to get into comfort. If you aren't careful, it just might kill ya'.

"Sigh, dreams always happen quickly. My time is up, so I'll let someone else make the music for you. Then perhaps you'll see something." Seeing the opportunity, Mac wanted to ask another question. Instead, his voice seemed to become mute and a black fog started to swallow everything.

"Mac… Hey, Mac… Brother, wake up."

It was then that he finally awoke in the real world, not some dream. Mac's head was on the seat, Zev was shaking his shoulders. "You're finally awake! The soldiers are dropping off here, they said that this family has been trying to help out others like us."

Groaning and standing up, Mac noticed that Kalli was already off and a soldier was at the opening. Mac and Zev got off the back of the jeep and saw quickly what Zev was talking about. It was a tall house, Mac could tell in the darkness that there was two floors, but it was squared shaped and each floor didn't look like they would have many rooms. At the front of the wooden doors, a man and a woman wearing night robes stood there. The man approached the soldier and asked, "Are these the two?"

"Yes," the soldier replied. The man gave a bow before the two soldiers got in their jeep and drove off into the night. That left Mac, Zev, Kalli, and the two humans alone in the dark.

"Let's get you two inside and beds," the man offered them inside.

The woman then said to Kalli as she passed by, "Your room is still in the same spot."

Kalli nodded, knowing what they were talking about. So Kalli has lived here before, Mac kept silent, surely the place was completely safe if Kalli had lived there without a concern.

Inside, the lights were off and everything was dark. "Watch your step," the man whispered as the woman and Kalli left somewhere in the darkness, "The floor rises on your next step." It did, as Mac took a step, he could hear a soft echo as he foot was only a few inches higher above his right foot. Mac could see some shadows of objects in the room. The wall was to their right and went out a ways before making a corner. Two couches were in the corner and a wooden wall stood out from their far left. Two shadows were at the corner wall right across from the room to them. "Let's go," the man whispered, walking through the darkness to the left shadowed hall. Mac and Zev followed. The steps went up, going upstairs. The stairs enclosed between two walls was enclosed as it turned around to face the room again. Once in the upper room, the man still guided them through a hall to the left. There was no light down there, all Mac could see around him was frames on the walls and closed doors. Was it an adoption center? There seemed to be so many rooms in the entire house that it could hold tons of people.

They finally stopped at the second door, at the end of the hall. The door was opened and the lights were turned on. It was an empty bedroom. Small, but there was a closet with the door open at their left. Two beds, the nicest ones that both Mac and Zev had seen for a long time now. The sheets were the normal white sheets the two had seen all of their lives with a quilt with random designs and blue coverings over them. A window was between the two beds and was too tall for even Mac to be eye leveled. The walls were a textured old white with brown carpet. "We'll get you two something tomorrow. But it is late at the moment, five in the morning," the man said, leaving them in the room.

It was late. The two didn't hesitate to go to bed. Zev took the right bed and was already asleep before Mac could turn the lights off. But Mac didn't sleep at first. He was thinking. Wondering. Now wishing out of envy…


	37. Where's the End?

-1_"Wake me up inside (can't wake up.)"_

_-Evanescence_

Morning. It was yet another day most likely eventful for Mac and Zev. Yet, Mac just wanted a normal day. It almost didn't matter where, as long as he wasn't in tortured. Why couldn't they just have a normal life like most people? Going through everyday, doing almost the same thing. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to work or school, come home, have dinner, do something to past the time, perhaps do some more work, go to bed, then repeat. Did famous people have a bit of a routine? Mac was sure. But this was suppose to be a near to normal family, surely they will start a routine soon.

He rolled out of bed, not surprised that Zev was still asleep. Sun was shinning through the window to the middle of the room's floor. Just that little sunlight was enough to lighten the room without lights. Although Mac could see the room more clearly than the night before, he was thinking about something else. His dream, what was it? He knew it wasn't a normal dream and that it was important, but he couldn't remember what? Did that guy visit him again? It was just a dream, most dreams don't happen twice in a row. So what was it? Mac just sat there on the bed, looking at the floor for possible answers. "It would be easier to remember if I could remember something from it," Mac mumbled. Sitting up and stretching, he started to think on the positive side. Both he and Zev could start over now, live a life next to normal. "Besides, maybe something I will see will remind me of my dream," Mac continued to mumble to himself.

There was knocks at the door and the man from last night. He was holding two plates with a breakfast that looked good to Mac in both hands. "Boys, breakfast. You can eat up here this morning, but come down when you are done." Mac took both plates and placed one on his bed when Zev would wake up. With his legs crossed, Mac started to eat his meal of a biscuit, eggs, and two pieces of bacon rather hastily. He never did notice it though, Mac was always trying to eat as much as he could in very little amounts of time so he wouldn't be hungry later. It was almost a law at Dr. Dorjan laboratory and containments. No one ever said anything, everyone under Dorjan was like that and those who trusted Kass knew that Zev and Mac were different.

Something then caught his attention. It wasn't Zev's breathing, but rather talking from below. "How were they?" a female's voice could be heard, Mac guessed it was the man's wife from last night.

"They looked fine, probably tired. The Lugia was already awake when I went up," the man from earlier was saying, "But the Umbreon one was still asleep."

"One of them was an Umbreon morph?" a different voice asked the man. It came from a girl, Mac could have easily guessed that since it was a bit higher pitch, but he didn't know who. Couldn't be Kalli, her voice was slightly deeper. So why Zev? Why was she interested in specifically in Zev? Mac's curiosity was about to come with an answer as the man continued.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. He was covered in black fur and a yellow ring at his elbow caught my attention when I saw him. He was actually little. Do you know him?" the man stated to the unknown girl.

"No, I just thought I might have heard him in the news."

The conversation continued on to a different subject, so Mac just ignored it and continued his breakfast. As he finished, Zev started to stir. "Zev, breakfast," Mac said, that might get him up.

He made a groan before saying sleepily, "Alright…" Zev rolled over on his stomach and pushed himself up. He look toward Mac and saw the plate on the bed. Getting up straight, Zev grabbed the plate and sat just like Mac, in front of him. "Mac," he asked, looking at his empty plate while eating.

"Yeah?"

"Did you have a weird dream as well?" Zev had always asked strange questions, this might be one of his top ten.

"I can even remember my dream," Mac admitted, "Why?"

"Well, my dream was different," Zev bite his piece of bacon before continuing, "I didn't know exactly where I was, but I think it was this house. Everyone from last night was there, even Kalli. You were in there as well, but not in the same room, everyone wasn't in the same room I was in. But a girl, I can't remember exactly how she looked, was in the same room as me. I knew, in my dream, and we were just talking. But that is all that happened, we talked and I was…happy just talking to her."

Mac could already guess what the dream was. He didn't believe that everything was a message, but he knew that dreams can reflect a person's day, feelings, and life. Zev's was saying something and Mac was positive Zev knew what it was. In light terms, Zev was growing up and was no longer a kid anymore. Still, as almost acting like a parent, Mac was at least happy Zev wasn't going crazy like Mac had seen most of his life as a Pokemorph and even a bit before.

Mac was about to say something before the door opened without any knocking. In front of the door was, to Mac's shock and fear now, was the Bayleef girl from Dorjan's prison. "Mac!" she pointed at Mac. Without hesitation, she stepped in and closed the door before going on. "You think it was funny to screw up some other's life like that?" She was marching to Mac who was moving back as much as he could, "You think you can make someone who was a human a Pokemon and make a Pokemon now a human? No one is laughing but you, you know!"

Zev didn't have much of a clue what was going on. Neither was Mac till he caught the last part, "Wait, I thought I specifically checked were each person came from. If you didn't become a Pokemon, then they didn't follow my orders."

"Well you should have knew it was coming!" the girl snapped back.

It was that moment that Mac felt something in him break rusty chains. He could feel an urge to sit stand up and fully defend himself. Mac was just a push away, it wouldn't matter if anything got destroyed or if the Bayleef Pokemorph got hurt, he'll be fine. As he was about to do it, Mac bit his tongue. He couldn't do in front of Zev. Instead, Mac kept his mouth shut till he found some different words. "I should have, but I didn't," was all he could say in a calm voice.

The Bayleef was expecting a lot of different answers than what she originally guessed. She started to back off from Mac and walk to the door. "Sorry, I guess everyone these days are getting jumpy from what is happening," the girl said, not looking at anyone. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

The sudden burst of energy in Mac started to die now. He started to feel guilty of his actions now, maybe he should have been violent. Zev didn't say anything, all of it was making sense as he remembered the girl. Mac was starting to moan and groan in his head as he came to a plausible conclusion, his life wasn't going to be normal in just a week, perhaps even a month.


	38. Belief of Peace

_"…Because the journey is more important than the end or the start and will be eventually a memory of a time I tried so hard."_

_-Linkin Park_

It had been about a month. Mac and Zev had still needed to get accustomed with the new 'normal' lifestyle. Every morning, they would come downstairs, eat a simple breakfast that to the world wasn't close to even two star, do a few chores, get home schooled, then find something else to do. The couple, Akio the husband and Kosuke the wife, had raised adopted children almost their entire fifty years of life. They never had children of their own, they felt as if they should raise children who didn't have a real family. After hearing of the Pokemorph incident, they felt like they needed to do something.

The Bayleef girl, Floriane or Flora as they called her, was indeed once a Pokemon. She knew very little about the human world and was actually the quietest till Mac came, till she was shocked to see him fight back once. Kalli also lived there, but she was almost always away to see her boyfriend and would sometimes be gone over night without a warning.

The only human girl they adopted for a long time, which was just recently was Mya. She was a normal girl for being around Zev's age. Thin, not tall but not short, long curly brown hair, and always quiet around Mac and Zev for some reason. Mac didn't know why, and Zev didn't like talking about her, or even being around her at all.

One day, while the two couple were outside doing some yard work, Mac and Flora downstairs trying to make a simple peace treaty between them, Mya and Zev were upstairs. Zev walked from the hallways with the room Mac and he slept in. He just got up and didn't have a clue where everyone was. Suddenly, he felt someone grabbed his collar of his shirt. Zev didn't hear anyone, it was almost impossible for anyone to sneak up on him on creaky floors. He spun around to see Mya, looking right at him as if she wasn't aware of Zev's odd fear of her. "Hey Zev, if it is too much to ask, but is there something you don't like about me?"

"No, of course not, why?" was Zev's answer, taking a step back.

Mya then looked away from him. "You don't have to lie, you are a bit obvious. You have talked to everyone at least once as if they were family, but me. Mac has talked to me before, so has Flora, and Kalli and I are friends for sure. So is their something that I've done."

Zev just left his mouth wide open. The only thing he could think of was to tell the whole truth since telling another lie wouldn't work. "It's isn't your fault, I should probably get over it," Zev confessed, "There was someone I knew named Mya. We didn't know each for long, but we got separated and never saw each other since." Mya didn't reply, she just looked down at their feet with a saddened face. "Please don't be sad, I should probably forget it. I mean, I don't know what happened to her. I just hope she is alright."

"No, don't forget about her because of me," Mya said, "Please, I've been in that situation. I think if you keep wanting to see her, you'll meet her someday."

"Why do you say that?" Zev asked, looking at her face closer than normal.

"If you do, maybe Arceus will help."

"Who's Arceus?" he asked again, he didn't have a clue as to what she was talking about.

"Arceus is a legendary Pokemon that is said to be the ruler of the world. I don't quite believe he's the ruler, but I do think he tends to try to help those who have been punished unjustly.

* * *

Downstairs, Mac and Flora were on the couches in the living room. Mac laid down like it was a bed while Flora just stood there with her feet up. "You know," Flora suggested a solution to end their fighting, "I've heard that Absols will sometimes let the Alphas' daughter and son be together as a form of peace. I heard the same for humans as well."

"First off, neither you or I are even part Absol. Secondly, that was way back then when they built stone castles to keep opposing enemies out of their cities," Mac didn't like the idea, "Why not a movie? Do you think Akio and Kosuke will let us go to one?"

"I've heard about those things," Flora objected, "And I refuse to go somewhere, crowded with other humans, get my eyes burned, and poisoned."

Mac had to think about that one. "First off, we could ask if there is one that is a bit old, then it will be opened. Plus, your eyes won't burn, you've watched the TV before. Plus, their food is good."

"Tell that to the ones who eat as much as a Snorlax. Some humans probably have more weight than one," Flora was still not enjoying the idea of going to a theater.

"Actually, only one is as heavy as a Snorlax, and I think he died."

"Mac, you're too smart for your own good." A conclusion was still yet to be found. An idea then came into Flora's mind. "I heard that their was going to be an event in Goldenrod City. They say some stunt demons…"

"Devils," Mac interrupted.

With an annoyed sigh and grinding teeth, she continued. "Stunt 'devils,' are doing drifting with those cars. Do you think we can go?"

Mac thought about it. He had seen a few stunts, but never one with a car. What would they do? Flipping it in the air wasn't possible, and flying it through the air was common, so what was it? Either way, it did sound interesting, even if it did have a catch, "Sure, as long as you don't spend to long at any plant store."

She just rolled her eyes and said, "Okay then, when one of the two come in, I'll ask them."


End file.
